Total Drama Omega
by zorbo678
Summary: APPS CLOSED! Watch 20 OCs battle it out to be the last one standing, or the Omega! Episode Thirteen Out Now!
1. Apps

**Hey people! I am making a new Fanfic and need some OCs. Any number between 16-20 will be picked. The application is below:**

_Name:_

_Age, 14-16: _

_Stereotype: _

_Physical Description: _

_Clothes: _

_Background, be descriptive:_

_Personality, be descriptive: _

_Likes: _

_Dislikes: _

_Strengths: _

_Weaknesses:_

_What would they do with the money:_

_Challenge Idea:_

_Anything Else:_

**This season will be hosted by Chris. Post your OC in the review or PM me. THX,**

**Zorbo678 **


	2. Final List

These people are confirmed :

**Guys: **

**Tony: Boston Baseballer**

**Baxter: Prankster **

**Lucas: The Deciever**

**Liam: The Klutz**

**Dustin: The Abused Guy**

**AJ: The Extremely Shy Guy **

**Brendan: The Writer**

**Jay: The Bodybuilder**

**Negan: The Hunter**

**Olly: Girly Skaterboy**

****

Girls:

**Arianne: Pranker**

**Lily: The Shy Flower Lover**

**Zoe: The Wallflower**

**Susie: The Sweet Ballerina**

**Bea: The Pretty Nerd **

**Raven: The Soldier Goth**

**Risa: Geeky Asian**

**Kylie: The Insecure Tomboy**

**Taya: The Clever Beauty**

**Karma: The Boy Lolita**

The teams are... Boys vs Girls! Not original, but very fun. See you in the next chapter! Zorbo678

I no I said I was only adding two more but Olly was an OC that I got PM and loved but I couldn't get rid of Negan.


	3. Episode One: Welcome to the Island

**So I kind of read an OC wrong. Karma is a guy, but rereading the OC and talking to the creator, I'm keeping him on the girls tribe. Tonight, you meet everybody, Tribes become official, challenge, and ****_borrowing this from Survivor_**** Tribal Council. Winner of every challenge will get to sit in on the opposing tribe's Tribal Council. Here we go. This is a quick chapter. People have messaged me about the first chapter. Next one will go more in depth. **

"Hello, I'm Chris McLean, and you know me better as the host of Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. Well, this season, we are going to my favorite spot so far. This island is known as Sydnakwa Island. Twenty new contestants are coming on this season for a **Battle of The Sexes!** First up is the guys tribe: Negan, Tony, Baxter, Lucas, Liam, Dustin, AJ, Brendan, Jay, and Olly," All of the guys stepped off the boat and lined up on a blue mat. Next, the girls tribe: Arianne, Lily, Zoe, Susie, Bea, Raven, Risa, Kylie, Taya, and Karma," Chris finished.

"I'm a guy!" Karma said.

"Yes, but we couldn't find any suitable girls and we liked you, so we put you on the girls tribe. Speaking of which, tribe names: The Male Tribe is now Tangata and The Female Tribe is now Wahine. Now for your first challenge, you will have 5 members of your tribe trying to knockout all these tiles on a 4 by 4 grid with a coconut slingshot. Once done, the grid will fall and you will grab the puzzle pieces behind it. Pass the bag to your other 5 members who will assemble a word puzzle. First tribe to assemble the puzzle correctly wins! Loser go to the first tribal council and will send someone home. Winning team gets to watch the other team's Tribal Council! Let's get started." Chris said.

Everyone got into their positions. For Tangata: Jay, Negan, Dustin, Liam, and Tony were shooting while AJ, Baxter, Brendan, Olly, and Lucas were doing the puzzle. For Wahine: Karma, Raven, Arianne, Kylie, and Risa were shooting while Lily, Zoe, Bea, Taya, and Susie were doing the puzzle.

"GO!" Both teams start shooting. Negan doesn't miss a single shot and quickly the entire guys side is clear. Tony grabs the bag and they take it to the other 5. Raven misses only two shots and they grab the bag quickly. The guys have a little head start and AJ and Brendan quickly start assembling the puzzle. Bea and Risa get into an argument over the puzzle and Olly puts the last piece down. The puzzle spelt: TOTAL DRAMA OMEGA

"The guys win! Girls, I'll see you at Tribal," Chris says.

At Tribal it comes down to Risa and Bea.

"Girls, you got into an argument and cost your team the challenge. In a 6-4 vote going home tonight is, Risa. Now, for our new elimination device, the Pounder!" He pulls off a curtain to reveal a carnival style Test Your Strength game with a slingshot attached to the bell, "Risa, get in the slingshot," After she did, Chef hit the platform and the bell rang. Risa went flying off the island.

"One down, Eighteen to go. Who will be shot next? Will Karma kill me for putting him on the girl's tribe? Find out next time on Total Drama Omega!

Eliminated: Risa

Still In: Jay, Negan, Dustin, Liam, Tony, AJ, Baxter, Olly, Brendan, Lucas, Karma, Raven, Arianne, Kylie, Lily, Zoe, Bea, Taya, and Susie

**The title of this chapter is a reference to a good song. If you tell me what it is and who sings it, I'll change four people on each team around of YOUR CHOICE! First to PM gets to choose.**


	4. Episode 2: Jerks, New Teams, and Jousts

"Last time on Total Drama Omega, the twenty contestants arrived on Sydnakwa Island. I then told them they would be split into Boys Versus Girls, with one exception, sorry Karma. In the end, Negan showed his sharpshooting ability and got the lead so large, the girls couldn't come back. Bea and Risa got into an argument, which caused Risa, in a 6-4 vote, to go home. Now with 19 left, who will go home next? Find out tonight on Total Drama Omega!"

_Theme song plays_

Flashed to Boy's Cabin. All the guys were celebrating their win. Karma looks sad at his team's loss.

Flashed to Girl's Cabin. Everyone but Lily and Susie were arguing about something.

"Why did you steal my hairbrush?" Taya yelled at Zoe.

"I didn't steal it, it has my name on it, see!" Zoe showed her.

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE BEACH AREA, IMMEDIATELY!" Chris yelled over the loudspeaker.

"What do you think is going on?" Olly asked AJ back in the guys cabin.

AJ wrote on a dry erase board, "I don't know? Maybe another challenge?"

"Why do you not talk?" Negan asked AJ.

AJ starts to write something until Lucas shows up.

"Hey, it's the idiot who never learned how to talk! He can write but he can't speak! It's so funny!" Lucas said.

AJ looked really upset and ran out of the cabin with the board and a marker.

"He needs thicker skin," Lucas said to Negan. Negan left the cabin to look for AJ.

Negan found AJ in the bathroom. He was very upset.

"Don't listen to that jerk," Negan started.

AJ started writing furiously. He then showed Negan the board. It said, "I never talk because of something I don't like writing about. I really wish the a**hole would know what he's talking about. I feel like I'm about to explode."

"Focus on the challenge, and if we lose, we can vote him off, okay" Negan said to the youngest camper. AJ nodded.

Everyone went down to the beach.

"Campers, we got a little backlash over fans because of the 'Boys Versus Girls' concept so we're going to have a team swap!" Everyone looked shocked. "Since we're basically going to have new teams, we're also going to have new names. On the new team Wairua: Lily, Raven, Kylie, Taya, Tony, Lucas, Dustin, Brendan, and Jay. On the new team Tarakona: AJ, Olly, Liam, Baxter, Negan, Arianne, Bea, Zoe, Karma, and Susie. Cabins will not change. Now for today's challenge: It will be a simple joust with platforms and Pugil Sticks to knock each other off. Guys will fight guys, Girls will fight girls. Tarakona, you will have to sit out one guy. I'll give you time to choose and then we will get started," Chris finished.

"Who are we going to sit out?" Negan asked his team.

"I'm a klutz, so it should be me," Liam said.

"Is everyone good with Liam sitting out?" Susie asked.

Everyone either nodded or said yes.

"Good, then let's get started," Negan said.

Tarakona told Chris their decision and Liam sat on the bench.

"Okay, one more little surprise, you don't get to pick your opponent. This does!" He said as he gestures to a screen on his right with a lever, "One pull of this lever will decide whose facing who. Liam is out of the rotation in this challenge, and I can set it to Boys or Girls. First Guy's match is," He pulled the lever. The screen spins each guy's name like pictures in a slot machine and then stops on both sides. It stops on Tony and Baxter, "Tony and Baxter! Guys, climb on up here." Tony got a red Pugil and Baxter got a blue one, "Go!" Tony hit Baxter in the face and knocked him into the water.

"Oops, sorry didn't mean to hit you. Oh wait, yeah I did!" Tony taunted.

"Score for Team Wairua," Chris says, "Next up... Dustin and Karma!" The second both of them get their sticks Dustin knocked Karma off.

"Another score for Wairua," Chris says, "Next up... Negan and Brendan!" When the both get up their Negan hit a shot right to the gut causing Brendan to bend over. Negan followed with a shot to the top of the head that knocks off Brendan.

"Score for Tarakona, score rests at 2-1, Wairua," Next up... Olly and Jay!" When they got up there, Jay started hitting shot after shot on Olly but Olly wasn't falling off.

"Jay, can you not knock off that twerp?" Raven yelled.

"I'm trying!" Jay yells back. He loses his focus and Olly nailed a shot in the knee. Jay crumples and falls off the platform.

"Tarakona scores, score 2-2. Final Guy's fight is between AJ and Lucas," Chris said.

"You got this, AJ" Negan yells. AJ smiled.

"Go!" Lucas starts swinging but AJ blocks every shot. AJ knocks the stick out of his hand and smirks. He spins and hits Lucas straight across the face. Lucas falls to his knees and AJ starts hitting him with everything he has. Eventually, Lucas lays flat on his back and AJ rolled him off with the stick. AJ pumped his fists in victory.

"Yes!" Negan and Olly yelled.

"AJ wins it for Tarakona, score rests at 3-2, for Tarakona. Next up is the Girls. First fight is..." He pulls the lever, "Raven and Susie," Both girls climbed up, "Go!" Raven hits one shot and knocked Susie off.

"Score for Team Wairua, 3-3, next up," he pulled the lever, "Arianne and Lily. Get up there," Both girls get up there and fight for what seems like two minutes until both are exhausted. In the end, Lily falls just a couple of seconds before Arianne.

"Score for Tarakona, one more and they win. Next," he pulled the lever, "Zoe and Taya, get on up there," Both girls climbed and the second both got there sticks, Zoe hit the last shot of the game right to the chest to win.

"Tarakona wins! You guys get to sit in on the Wairua Tribal Council tonight!"

_Tribal Council - Wairua Tribe_

"If you won a Joust, you're safe." Chris tossed a marshmallow to Raven, Tony, and Dustin, "Also, Kylie, Lily, Taya, and Jay. Brendan, you're on the chopping block because you lost. Lucas, you're on the chopping block because you got your butt handed to you by a 13-year-old! And the loser is... Brendan.

_Lucas Confessional: _

_"It was easy, all I needed was five votes against Brendan. Raven, Kylie, and I were easy. Jay took a little bit of convincing, and Tony, all it took was a baseball mitt._

_ End Confessional_

_Tony Confessional:_

_"Baseball mitt," He said holding a baseball mitt._

_End Confessional_

Brendan got in the Pounder and was launched from the island.

"Eighteen are left. Who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on Total Drama Omega!" Chris said.

**Eliminated: Risa, Brendan**

**Wairua Tribe: Raven, Tony, Dustin, Kylie, Lily, Taya, Jay, Lucas**

**Tarakona Tribe: AJ, Negan, Olly, Karma, Liam, Baxter, Arianne, Bea, Susie, Zoe**


	5. Episode Three: Who's Getting Wet?

"Last time on Total Drama Omega, Taya and Zoe got into an argument over a hairbrush, that was clearly Zoe's. Sixteen year old Lucas made fun of thirteen year old AJ. Negan and Olly cheered him up. We made new teams, and Lucas got his butt handed to him by AJ in a Joust. Zoe beat Taya to win the challenge for the new team Tarakona. Lucas pulled some strings and got Brendan sent home on The Pounder. What will tonight's challenge be? Who will lose? Find out tonight on Total Drama Omega!"

_Theme song plays_

AJ and Negan were talking/writing about the last challenge. Lucas came over and AJ ran off.

"What's his problem?" Lucas asked Negan.

"Maybe its because you were a complete and total jerk to him," Negan said, "You know, honestly, you are lucky we aren't on the same team because I would have voted you out after last challenge if we were on the same team. I don't know how you managed to avoid getting eliminated by your team last night, but rest assured that you will be gone before AJ, Olly, Liam, or me." Negan walked off leaving Lucas alone in the cabin.

"CAMPERS! YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE STARTS NOW!" Chris said over the loudspeaker.

The campers all arrived at the beach.

"Campers, their is a huge gender imbalance with guys between the teams, so Baxter, you are now on Team Wairua," Baxter shrugs and walks to Wairua, "Also, today's challenge is a very fun one. Every now and then we have one of those challenges the fans want to see again. Well, in a fan poll, they chose the "Getting to Know You" challenge from season four," Everyone looks nervous, "You should definitely be nervous. The rules are a bit different. Everyone will still have their buttons. Only this time, you will be on platforms that will slide you backwards, like a conveyor belt. If you don't pipe up, when we talk about you, the other team will get a chance to guess. If they get it right, your belt will activate. If you do pipe up, you will get to choose one member on the other team to slide! Everyone get into your spots and let's get started,"

Everyone climbed into their chairs.

"First question, for Team Tarakona, who has **NEVER **taken off something since they were three?" Chris asked.

AJ hit the button. He then wrote, "I've had this wristband since I was three. I never take it off."

"And AJ gets to send someone off their conveyor chair. Who is it AJ?" Chris said.

AJ wrote, "Sorry, but Lily! You seem really nice and I don't want you to get embarrassed." Lily looked happy and then got launched.

The challenge continued like this for a while, with Karma, Baxter, Arianne, Tony and several others getting launched. Eventually it came down to Negan, Zoe, and AJ versus Lucas, Taya, and Dustin. Chris then stopped the challenge.

"Okay, everybody come with me, including the eliminated people, for Part Two of the challenge," Everyone followed Chris to the beach where there were six climbing walls set up, side by side. After the walls, there were four rope swings followed by a run over four gigantic rubber balls hanging from a rafter. After that there are two balance beams and after that there are two rope climbs. At the top there were to T-Bars on zip lines.

"Okay, here's how the rest of this challenge will work. The last six will start with these climbing walls. First four to the top advance to the next part. Once the four all make it to the top they will then have a rope swing to conquer. After the rope swing, they will have to run across four giant rubber balls to get to the final. First two advance. After both make it to the finals, they will then have a balance beam then a rope climb to complete. Once done with the rope climb, they must slide down zip lines on T-Bars. After which they will run across this treadmill at a 30 degree incline. Once done with that, bust through this banner into our pool to win. Whoever wins gets immunity for their team, gets to sit in on the other teams tribal council, and gets to use the pool for the rest of the summer!" Everyone looked excited especially AJ.

_AJ - Confessional _

_Writes, "This challenge reminds me of American Ninja Warrior. I train for that show. I sort of want Lucas to make it to the end with me so I can beat him one-on-one again!"_

_End Confessional_

Everyone competing the challenge got on the starting block.

"GO!" Chris yelled.

AJ and Lucas climbed the wall very quickly, with Negan and Dustin not too far behind. Zoe was climbing her hardest but couldn't catch up. Taya kept falling off the rock wall. All of the guys eventually made it to the top.

"Zoe and Taya are out! Guys, are you ready?" Everyone nodded, "GO!" AJ and Lucas completed the rope swing on their first tries but Dustin and Negan fell. AJ didn't stop running from the rope swing momentum and cleared the ball run to make it to the finals. Dustin and Negan finished the rope swing but by then Lucas had cleared the ball run.

"Negan and Dustin are out. Are you two ready?" They nodded, "GO!" AJ and Lucas both immediately cleared the balance beam and rope climb. They then both went down the zip line. Lucas fell on his butt and AJ landed on his feet. AJ then used the momentum from the zip line to get up the treadmill on one try. Lucas couldn't match it and AJ busted through the banner to win it.

"Tarakona wins! Wairua, I'll see you at the next Tribal Council," Everyone on Tarakona jumped into the pool and celebrated. Wairua looked sad.

Lucas was chatting with Tony, Raven, Kylie, and Jay on who to vote out.

"We need to vote out the new guy, Baxter. He's loyal to his old team and we can't risk that," Lucas said. Everyone agreed.

Negan starting talking to Lily about what happened with AJ and Lucas.

"We need to get everyone to vote that jerk off! He's been so mean to him when AJ never did anything to him! I'll talk to Taya, Dustin, Jay, and Baxter about voting him off. The others are always with him.

Lily talked to them about voting him off. Everyone agreed that payback was in order, but Dustin brought up the option of voting for one of Lucas' allies. Everyone liked it so the decided to vote for Tony. Jay looked a bit apprehensive.

_Jay - Confessional_

_"I don't know who to vote with. I'm a huge swing vote tonight and I think that my vote could change the outcome of the game." _

_End Confessional_

_Tribal Council: Wairua Tribe_

"Wairua Tribe, this is your second loss in a row. Do you think it's because," Chris started.

"Can we just get this over with?" Dustin asked.

"Fine, you can vote first," Chris said.

_Everyone Votes_

"Okay, safe tonight are, Taya, Dustin, Raven, Jay, Kylie, Lily and Lucas. Tony, your on the chopping block because, "You're annoying." Baxter, your on the chopping block because, "You're the new guy." Final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Baxter! Tony, The Hurler awaits." Chris finished.

_Jay - Confessional_

_"I went with my gut and got rid of Tony. If I leave early, I want to be remembered as a hero, not a villain. And if I voted with Lucas again, that's what I'd be."_

_End Confessional_

Lucas looked very mad as Tony got into The Hurler. Tony was fired away from the island.

Chris said, "Well, Tony rode The Hurler straight out of here. Will Jay pay for flipping alliances? Will Wairua win for once? Find out next time on Total Drama Omega!"

Eliminated: Risa, Brendan, Tony

Wairua Tribe: Raven, Dustin, Lucas, Kylie, Jay, Lily, Taya, Baxter

Tarakona Tribe: Negan, Olly, Zoe, Karma, Arianne, Susie, AJ, Bea, and Liam

**If you can tell me who was the first female in American Ninja Warrior to beat the course will get the knowledge of when the merge will happen. 890X got it when he correctly answered my last question that I posted in the review section. This is Zorbo678 signing off.**


	6. Episode Four: Love is Blind

"Last time on Total Drama Omega, Negan told Lucas off for what he did to AJ, and then we had a getting to know you challenge. AJ spared a possible crush in Lily from embarrassment, and ended up, with Zoe and Negan, in Part Two of the challenge against Dustin, Taya, and Lucas. In a huge obstacle course, AJ won against Lucas and netted a pool for Tarakona and anyone they let use it. Lily strategized and flipped Jay over to send home Boston Baseball lover Tony. Now, with one of his pawns gone, how Lucas fare? Will anyone be able to stop Tarakona? Find out tonight on Total Drama Omega!

_Theme Song Plays_

"CAMPERS, REPORT TO THE BEACH, IMMEDIATELY!" Chris yelled over the speaker.

All the campers went down to the beach.

"Today's challenge will be a blind race. The fans determined who would be the team captains for this challenge and chose AJ and Lily. Also, they chose Karma to sit out. This challenge will have AJ and Lily leading their team through a course while having a blindfold on. All of the team members will be going together and also be blindfolded. The course will only have three obstacles. First, the tires. Second, the cargo net. Finally, the rings. Every member competing must complete each obstacle. Once done, you will receive a ball. Then, everyone will take the blindfolds off and put the ball in a tilt maze. Once the ball completes the maze, you will win the challenge. Everyone get ready, Karma take a spot on the bench, and we'll get started," Chris finished.

Everyone got together and started the challenge.

"Go!" Chris said over a megaphone.

Both teams got to the tires and crossed them at a decent pace. Then the reached the cargo net. Several peoples' feet continually got caught, especially Taya and Bea. Lily tried to get her team to go faster but AJ couldn't communicate. Wairua pulled ahead. They got to the rings and Tarakona finally finished the cargo net. They then started the rings. AJ and Lily were pulling their teammates, when both teams got their balls, everyone through the blindfolds off. Both teams put four people on each corner, Negan, Arianne, Olly, and Susie for Tarakona and Raven, Dustin, Kylie, and Taya for Wairua. Both teams dropped the ball quite a few times. Eventually, Tarakona pulled ahead, then from out of nowhere Arianne dropped the board, which dropped the ball. Wairua managed to take advantage and finished the ball maze to win their first challenge.

"Wairua wins, finally. You guys get to sit in on Tarakona's Tribal Council tonight. Also, Karma will have automatic immunity because he didn't compete in the challenge. Everyone go back to camp, I'll see you at Tribal" Chris said.

On the way back to camp, Lily tripped and fell on AJ.

"Sorry! Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" AJ wrote.

"I'm fine." Lily said.

"You look nice today. Not that you don't look nice everyday, um, Congrats on winning the challenge." AJ wrote.

"Thanks. Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Yesterday was my birthday and no one knew here." AJ wrote.

"Oh, Happy Birthday! You know you look nice today, too." She said as she pulled him into a kiss.

_Boy's Cabin_

AJ, Negan, and Olly were discussing who to vote out.

"Karma told me that Bea was who slowed us down on the cargo net. I say we vote her off," Negan said.

"It won't matter the team will vote me off. I was Team Captain today, and I blew it," AJ wrote.

"You've been carrying the team. Just because you didn't win one challenge for us doesn't mean we're going to vote you off," Olly said.

"Your just thirteen," Negan started.

"Fourteen, my birthday was yesterday." AJ wrote.

"Happy Birthday. You're still younger than us. Olly is right, You can't be expected to carry the team like you were,"

"And besides," Karma said showing up, "We have the numbers. Guys outnumber the girls five to four. Happy Birthday, by the way."

"How'd you know?" AJ wrote.

"Your girlfriend told me," Karma replied.

"Girlfriend?" Negan and Olly said at the same time.

"Yep, girlfriend," Karma said.

"I need details!" Olly said.

"We were coming back from the challenge. She tripped and fell on me. We talked for a little bit, and I told her about my birthday. Eventually, we kissed. That was my first kiss. It felt really nice," AJ wrote.

"Who is it?" Olly asked.

"Who's what?" Liam said, just showing up.

"AJ's girlfriend," Olly said.

"When did AJ get a girlfriend?" Liam asked.

"You missed that," Negan said, "Who is it?"

"Lily. She's so nice and we just clicked." AJ wrote.

"You guys are cute together," Karma said.

"You're like my little brother," Negan said, "and my little bro's growing up."

"Weren't we talking about who to vote off?" Olly asked.

"I think we should vote off Bea, she slowed the team down in the cargo net," Karma said.

"We could vote Arianne, she dropped the table in the maze," Liam said.

"Why don't we flip a coin, heads Bea, Tails Arianne?" AJ wrote.

"Once again, AJ has the answers to everything," Liam said smirking.

Negan flipped a coin and all the guys agreed to vote for whoever it landed on.

_Tribal Council - Tarakona Tribe_

"Welcome, Tarakona Tribe, to your first Tribal Council. Now, do you feel you could have done better?" Chris asked.

"I feel we could've but right now, their safe and we aren't. Can we vote?" Negan said.

"Sure, your first," Chris said.

_Everybody votes_

"Safe tonight is: Negan, Olly, Zoe, Susie, Karma, Liam, and AJ. Bea, you're on the chopping block for slowing your team down at the cargo net. Arianne, you're on the chopping block for dropping the puzzle. And the last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Arianne! Bea, The Pounder is over there," Bea gets in The Pounder and gets launched away.

"We have finally got a couple. Will they stay together? Will Wairua win again? Find out next time on Total Drama Omega!

* * *

Eliminated: Risa, Brendan, Tony, Bea

Wairua Tribe: Raven, Dustin, Lucas, Kylie, Jay, Lily, Taya, and Baxter

Tarakona Tribe: AJ, Negan, Zoe, Arianne, Olly, Susie, Karma, and Liam

It's challenge time! If you are the first person to PM me the answer to this question, I'll tell you when the merge is. The question is: What was the first person who won the Academy Award for Best Actor in 2005? Thanks, Zorbo678


	7. Episode Five: The Outsiders

**You guys will kill me after this chapter, just saying. On with the chapter! Disclaimer: I totally borrowed this from Survivor**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Omega, the campers competed in a blind race, then a tilt maze. Wairua finally defeated Tarakona and won their first challenge. Lily fell on AJ and they made out. The guys of Tarakona banded together to get rid of weak link Bea, who slowed them on the cargo net. Now with sixteen left, who will stay in the game? Find out tonight on Total Drama Omega!" Chris finished.

_Theme Song _

"CAMPERS, BEACH, NOW!" Chris said over the loudspeaker.

When everyone went to the beach, they were surprised to see a third mat.

"Your probably wondering about the mat. Well, let me introduce it, or should I say them; Risa, Brendan, Tony, and Bea or as they call themselves, The Outsiders,"

"Chris, we voted them out. Why are they here?" Raven asked.

"I'm glad you asked that, Raven," Chris said, "Today, their will be three tribes competing, Tarakona, Wairua, and Outsiders. If the Outsiders win, **BOTH** tribes will vote someone off. If your tribe beats the Outsiders, then you don't have to vote someone out. Here's the catch, if you lose, Outsiders get to vote someone back into the game," Everyone looked stunned, "Oh, and they get immunity for the at least one challenge. If you are the better Campers, you should have no problem winning the challenge. Here's how the challenge will work, each team will send four people to compete, two guys and two girls. Everyone will start walking around this square set of wood planks. As you can see, their is a hole in the middle. What you will do is everyone will walk around the square and try to stay up. If you fall your out. However, this is a contact game. You can take out a member of either of your opposing tribes. Shoving is legal but no punching or kicking. When all of the Outsiders get eliminated or all members of both tribes are eliminated, the challenge will end. Non-Outsiders, choose your people and we'll get started."

_Tarakona Tribe _

"We need our strongest players," Negan said.

"Obviously AJ," Susie said. AJ smiled.

"Negan," AJ wrote, "And Zoe,"

"Between Arianne and Susie, I would rather see Ari up there, no offense, Susie," Olly said.

"No taken," Susie replied.

"Are you good with that Ari?" Karma asked.

"Sure," Arianne replied.

_Arianne - Confessional_

_"I need to prove myself to the team. I almost went home last episode, I need to win this so I don't become at risk again," _

_End Confessional_

_Wairua Tribe_

"I'm competing, I don't care what the rest of you say," Lucas said.

_Lucas - Confessional_

_"I don't need to hide my intentions. I'm just that good," _

_End Confessional_

"Fine, we don't care, Dustin, can you go to?" Baxter asked.

"Whatever," Dustin said.

"Raven's the strongest girl on the island, she needs to be in here," Kylie said.

"You're competing, too." Raven said.

"Okay!" Kylie said.

The teams told Chris who was competing and swam out to the challenge.

"Go!" Chris said.

Everyone went one direction except AJ who shoved Brendan off immediately.

"Brendan is out! Three left for The Outsiders," Chris said.

Kylie tripped and fell without being shoved right before Risa was shoved off by Raven.

"Risa and Kylie are out! Two left for Oustisders, Three left for Wairua," Chris said.

Negan rampaged and knocked off Raven and Dustin in one shove.

"Raven and Dustin are out! Only one left for Wairua,"

Everyone went right to Lucas and shoved him off.

"Wairua will be voting someone off tonight and getting someone back!"

Tony shoved off Zoe, and AJ shoved off Bea.

"Bea and Zoe are out! One left for the Outsiders, Three left for Tarakona,"

AJ went straight to Tony and flung him off the platform.

"Tarakona wins! Outsiders also win because one of them will be back in the game tonight. Wairua, the only people who aren't going to be happy tonight are you guys, one of you will be gone tonight. See you at Tribal tonight,"

_Dock - Lily, Dustin, Jay, Taya, and Baxter_

"We need to vote together one more time. Their going to vote for one of us, probably me or Jay, so we need to get one of them out tonight," Lily said.

"I think tonight is the night we get rid of Kylie. She is the weakest of the three and honestly, she fell without being pushed," Baxter said.

"I agree. Kylie should have been gone before now. She needs to get sent packing," Jay said.

"I don't care, as long as it's not me," Dustin said.

"I'm good with any of them. Kylie's annoying anyway so I'm cool with that," Taya said.

"Then it's settled, Kylie's going home,"

_Tribal Council - Wairua Tribe_

"Welcome Wairua Tribe, must have been nice not being here last time. Tonight, one of you will go home, but someone will come back. Baxter, you're first,"

_Everyone Votes_

"Safe tonight are: Dustin, Jay, Taya, Baxter and Lucas. Lily, I don't know why your on the chopping block. Kylie, your on the chopping block because you fell without being pushed in the challenge. Last marshmallow goes to.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lily! Kylie, you're going home, The Pounder awaits,"

Kylie hopped in The Pounder and was launched away.

_Lucas - Confessional_

_"They better vote Tony back in."_

_End Confessional_

_Outsiders Tribal Council_

"Outsiders, welcome to your only Tribal Council for the game. Now this time, vote for the person you want to be back in the game. You can't for yourself. Risa, your first.

_Everyone Votes_

"Tonight, I'm going to go vote by vote. First vote, Brendan. Second vote, Risa. Third vote, Tony. Final Vote

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Brendan! You are back in the game, congratulations.

_Tony - Confessional_

_"I only voted for Brendan because I thought no one else would. Dang it!"_

_End Confessional_

"Everyone else, their is a boat ride to the Playa awaiting you. You will be joined by Kylie," Chris said.

Everyone but Brendan went down to the Dock and boarded the old Boat of Losers.

"Brendan, go walk back to the guy's cabin. They don't know who's coming back.

_Guy's Cabin_

The guys all here a knock on the door. AJ gets up and answers it. Then, he goes and gets Negan.

"Guys! The voted Brendan back in!"

Everyone but Lucas is celebrating.

_Lucas - Confessional_

_"I played people to get that twerp out. Now I might have to do it again."_

_End Confessional_

Unknown to Lucas, Brendan was going to the Confessional and heard everything he said.

_Brendan - Confessional_

_"I didn't know Lucas played people to get me out. I thought they voted for me because I lost. That guy's going to pay."_

_End Confessional_

"Wow, Brendan is mad! Will he get vengeance? What twists will I throw at the campers next? Find out next time on Total Drama Omega!

* * *

Eliminated Contestants: Risa, Tony, Bea, Kylie

Wairua Tribe: Raven, Dustin, Lucas, Lily, Jay, Taya, Baxter and **Brendan**

Tarakona Tribe: AJ, Negan, Zoe, Arianne, Karma, Olly, Susie and Liam

No one won my last challenge. The correct answer was Phillip Seymour Hoffman. Here is some info: The merge will be in the Final Eleven. There will be a Jury to decide who wins and finally there will be a Final Three or Final Two.


	8. Episode Six: Rush Week

"Last time on Total Drama Omega, the four eliminated contestants returned to take on the other tribes. Wairua lost and had to vote off someone. They chose Kylie, who would be replaced by Brendan back into the game. Brendan heard Lucas admit he played people to get rid of him and swore revenge. Now, with sixteen contestants left, who will go home tonight? Or rather, how many? Find out tonight on Total Drama Omega!" Chris said.

_Theme song plays_

Brendan came back from the shower and went in to the cabin.

"Brendan! Over here!" Negan yelled.

"What's up?" Brendan asked.

"We just wanted to say welcome back. You made Lucas mad which is always a plus," Negan said.

"You know, last night, when Lucas went to the Confessional, I heard him say that he played people to get me out," Brendan.

_Negan - Confessional_

_"Okay, for one, I officially HATE Lucas! He got rid of Brendan, bullied AJ, and he bosses his team around. That punk will go down if it's the last thing I do,"_

_End Confessional_

"CAMPERS, GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!" Chris yelled.

When all the campers arrived, Chris made an announcement.

"Campers, today is what I call Rush Week. Five of you will be eliminated at the end," The campers were shocked, "However, their will be many chances for you not to go home. AKA, **ELEVEN **small challenges. First challenge, everyone will grab on to the bars hanging over the water. Last one hanging wins and makes it to the merge. Yep, after this you are one. Everybody grab a bar and let's get started," Chris said.

Everyone went out and grabbed a bar and were lifted into the air. Arianne, Olly, Zoe, Baxter, Liam, Susie, and Taya all fell during the lift, leaving AJ, Negan, Lucas, Brendan, Karma, Jay, Raven, Dustin and Lily hanging. Eventually, grips just gave out for Karma, Jay and Lily. About nine minutes in Negan and Brendan dropped out, leaving Dustin, AJ, and Lucas hanging. Dustin fell off and Lucas started adjusting his grip. AJ was keeping his arms at a ninety-degree angle, while Lucas' arms were straightened out. This eventually caused him to fall giving AJ the win.

"AJ wins! Now, this will be offered to every winner, would you like to give your win to someone?" Chris asked.

AJ grabbed his dry erase board and wrote something. He then turned it around and it said, "Lily."

"Well then, Lily has made the merge! Congratulations, you don't have to compete in the rest of the challenges," Chris said.

"AJ! That's so sweet!" Lily said as she gave her boyfriend a kiss.

"Lily, you can go sit over there, in our merge seats," Chris said as he pointed to a very comfortable looking trio of couches, "Next challenge, is a puzzle, you must solve a word puzzle to advance to the merge. Here are everyone's letters. And go!" Everyone dumped their bags out. The letters were FNELLIEEVNA. Brendan and Olly were quickly moving their hands but everyone else was stumped. Brendan was done first. His puzzle said FINAL ELEVEN.

"Brendan wins! Do you want to give your spot up?"

"No!" Brendan said.

"Then Brendan has went from second to last to merge! Go take a seat on the couch! Next challenge! You must eat a slice of our pizza from season one. First to do so is in the merge, last to do so is out. Here are your slices, and go!" Everybody started eating but Taya.

"I'm not eating pizza, it's high in calories and fat," Taya said. Karma finished his piece first to make the merge. Everyone else finished eliminating Taya.

"Karma has made the merge. Do you want to trade?" Chris asked.

"No!" Karma replied.

"Take your seat. Taya, we are going to let you ride the Boat of Losers, it's over there, see ya!" Taya gets on the boat and gets driven away.

"Next, we'll let you guys choose someone to move one. Just vote like you do for eliminations, only for someone you want to move on.

_Everybody Votes_

"In a 4-3-2-2-1 vote, moving on is... AJ!"

He takes a seat beside his girlfriend.

"Next challenge is a coconut slingshot, like in the first challenge. First to hit all three of their targets wins,"

Negan steamrolled the competition.

"Negan makes the merge, anyone you want to give it to?" Chris asked.

Negan answered by sitting down.

"Next challenge is the last man standing challenge. Shove people off platforms into the water. Last one standing wins. First one out will board the boat of losers,"

Lucas shoved Baxter off, eliminating him from the competition. Olly shoved off Dustin, and then was shoved off by Jay. Arianne shoved off Raven and Susie. Zoe was shoved off by Lucas. Lucas shoved of Olly, but got shoved off by Arianne, who won the challenge.

"Baxter, Boat of Losers. Arianne, Merge!" Both went to their spots, Baxter being driven towards the Playa, "Next challenge, is only for the people that merged already. Pick someone to join you," Chris said.

The six started talking and made a decision.

"We choose Olly," Olly immediately went nuts and took a seat between Negan and Karma, who gave him a hug.

"The fans have chosen someone to move on. Their first pick merged already, but second place hasn't yet. Susie makes the merge!"

"The fans picked me?" Susie asked.

"Actually, they picked AJ. However, they liked you too so welcome to the merge!" Chris said.

Susie went nuts. She took a seat beside Karma.

"Now, everyone left will compete in a vertical maze. First to the top makes the merge. Last to the top is out. Go!"

Everybody but Dustin was having a hard time. He easily cleared the maze and made it into the merge. Lucas, Jay and Zoe both cleared it, too. In the end, a small slip allowed Raven to beat Liam to the top.

"Dustin makes the merge. Liam, the Boat of Losers will take you to the Playa," Liam hopped in the Boat and waved bye to everyone.

"Last Challenge! Stand on one foot. First two to drop are out. Go!" Chris said.

Raven fell first. Jay was swaying and eventually fell giving Lucas and Zoe a pass into the merge.

"Raven and Jay, please make your way to the Boat of Losers," Both got in and were driven away, "Lucas and Zoe, you guys have made the merge, congratulations! Your merged tribe is called Warakona! Go back to camp, people!"

Everyone went back to camp.

"Well, with nine people gone, we are now merged. Who will survive? Find out next time on Total Drama Omega!"

* * *

Eliminated: Risa, Tony, Bea, Kylie, Taya, Baxter, Liam, Raven, and Jay

Warakona Tribe: Lily, Brendan, Karma, AJ, Negan, Arianne, Olly, Susie, Dustin, Lucas, and Zoe

So if you feel Rush Week was a bit forced just PM me. Next week, another challenge from the past will be in the next chapter. This is Zorbo678 signing off.


	9. Episode Seven: Say I Triple Dog Dare You

This chapter is my longest to date! I'm so happy! Over eighteen hundred words. I'm so excited!

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Omega, I shocked the campers with the announcement of the merge. Although, they would have to qualify by winning a challenge, which five of them wouldn't get to do. When AJ won the first challenge, he gave his win to Lily. Brendan won a puzzle challenge. Karma won a pizza challenge that sent Taya home. The campers voted AJ to move on, and Negan crushed a slingshot challenge. In a last camper standing, Baxter was eliminated and Arianne made the merge. The campers who had already made the merge chose Olly to join them. Then, I announced AJ had won the fan vote, but since he already merged, I gave it to second-place Susie. In a vertical maze, Dustin won, and Liam slipped and lost. Standing on foot was hard work for the last four, but Raven and Jay fell first, giving Lucas and Zoe the final two spots in the merge. Now today, we bring back one of the fans' favorite challenges. What will it be? Can Lucas survive with zero allies? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Omega!"

_Theme Song Plays_

_The Guys' Cabin_

Karma and AJ talked about something.

"Pikachu is so cool!" Karma said to AJ.

"Yeah, but I like Oshawott better." AJ wrote.

"Oshawott is awesome!" Karma said.

"CAMPERS, GET DOWN TO THE BEACH!" Chris said over the loudspeaker.

All of the campers went down to the beach.

"Campers, one more challenge from the older series was requested. Today, we bring back a classic from season one, I Triple Dog Dare You!" All of the campers froze instantly, "Today, like the Getting to Know You challenge, will be slightly different from the last one. We have all of the season one dares on the screen. We will stop on one of them and you will do that dare, however with a twist involving another challenge from season one, Say Uncle! If you complete the dare, you pick who spins next. Also, some of those challenges are on here. Now, there will be **NO FREEBIES. **Also, their is a Question Mark Dare on the wheel specific to each competitor. Just pray you don't spin on that. Lily, since you were the first safe in the last challenge, you can pick who goes first," Chris finished.

Lily considered for a moment and then said, "I choose Lucas."

"Lucas," Chris said, "Time to spin. Everyone else, take a seat."

Lucas got up and spun the wheel. It landed on a picture of Katie and Sadie.

"Lucas, you have to kiss a dead fish!" Everyone in the game looked disappointed at the easy challenge.

Lucas bent over and kissed it.

"Lucas, who's next?" Chris asked.

Without even thinking, he said, "Negan."

"Lucas, take a seat. Negan, come on up here and spin," Chris said.

Negan spun the wheel and it landed on Trent.

"Trent's dare was to eat three hard-boiled eggs while lying down," Chris told Negan.

Negan lies down and all three eggs go down quickly.

"When you're hunting, you have to eat in any position to keep your eyes on a buck," Negan said.

"Negan, who's spinning?" Chris asked.

Negan considered and then said, "Susie,"

"Susie, come spin the wheel,"

_Negan - Confessional_

_"I just realized something. How under the radar has Susie been playing? Think about it. She hasn't had any big moments on this show. _

_End Confessional_

Susie spun the wheel and it landed on Cody with a #2 beside it.

"Cody's second dare, eat dog food!" Chris said.

"I'm out! I'm not eating dog food!" Susie said.

"Susie's out. Okay, here are some more people who couldn't conquer their challenges.

Arianne is shown with her hair being pulled back and Chef with a chainsaw in his hand, "I'm done!"

Dustin is shown sitting back down, "I'm not dressing up like a baby."

Zoe is seen throwing off a pair of headphones, "So disturbing."

Brendan is shown trying to eat a cockroach before spitting it out.

Olly was on the log roll with Molotov the bear before falling off.

Karma ate a gigantic bowl of ice cream before succumbing to the brain freeze.

"Four of you guys remain. Negan, Lily, AJ, and Lucas. Next round, each of you face a question mark. Lily, you're first.

Lily opened up a box and ran to AJ. Chris revealed that their was a blood bag in the box.

"Negan, you are up."

Negan opened up his box on the stage and then ran back to the chairs. Lucas looked in the box and then started laughing.

"It's just a doll! Oh, this is so great!"

"Well Lucas, you have to go next."

Lucas opened his box and pulled out a tape.

"Lucas, on this tape is every confessional you have had this season. You must play this tape on the screen to stay in the challenge,"

Lucas put the tape in the VCR and pressed play. It opened up to Lucas in the Confession Can.

'_It was easy all I needed were five votes against Brendan. Raven, Kylie and I were easy. Jay took a little bit of convincing. And Tony, all it took was a baseball mitt.' _

The screen turned to static for a moment and was replaced by another video.

_'I don't need to hide my intentions. I'm just that good.'_

The screen turned to static again and then came back up.

_'AJ needs to get thicker skin.'_

_'They better vote Tony back in.'_

Finally their was one more video.

_'I played people to get that twerp out. Now I might have to do it again.'_

Everyone looked either shocked, mad, or very happy.

"AJ, your box awaits."

AJ opened his box and found a notecard. He read it and then showed it to Negan.

"That is messed up. Chris, you want him to talk?" Negan asked.

Everyone looked very stunned.

"Well, looks like I get immunity," Lucas said.

AJ grabbed his board and wrote, "Not yet." and then put his board down.

"Lucas, you are a complete and total a**hole. People ask me all the time why I never talk, and I've been made fun of this before too. Honestly though, you have no idea what you're talking about. You have yet to beat in anything one-on-one, and yet you say you are the best contestant. I just want to let you know that I really hope that you realize that you have zero chance of winning this show with everyone against you!" AJ said.

Everyone looked stunned, and then they started clapping.

"Based on that performance, AJ wins immunity!" Chris said.

"What! I never lost a dare!" Lucas said.

"Yeah, but you pretty much lost all chance of winning this game. Campers, I'll see you tonight at Tribal Council.

_The Dock_

AJ, Lily, Negan, Karma, Olly, Dustin, Brendan and Zoe talked about who to eliminate.

"Tonight, we get rid of Lucas," Zoe said.

"Zoe, I love the idea, but, Susie has been flying under the radar. The longer she stays, the better chance she has of winning," Negan said.

AJ, back to using his dry erase board, wrote, "I think Lucas has the idol. Why don't we put five of our votes on Lucas, force the idol, and then put three on Susie to eliminate her? And if Lucas doesn't have the idol, he goes home! It's a win-win!"

"AJ, is it possible that you have every answer to this game?" Olly asked.

_Tribal Council - Warakona Tribe_

"Campers, this is your first Tribal Council as a merged tribe," Chris said, "I have a couple of announcements to make. First, all of you will be on the jury for the final episode. Second, the winner will be chosen by the jury. Lastly, AJ has immunity. Now I have questions for some of you. Brendan, what was it like to find out that Lucas played four people to get you out of the game?"

"I already knew. I've known since he made that Confessional," Brendan replied, "If you thought you were gone for good, then got a second chance, would you like to tell the camera how you were feeling? I was heading to the Confession Can when I heard him. Lucas, tonight you get yours."

"Okay, AJ this is for you," Chris said, "How does it feel to tell Lucas how you feel about him?"

AJ wrote, "Imagine your birthday, Christmas, and going to Disney World all in one. Better than that."

"One last question, for Negan. Was it weird hearing AJ speak after being on the same team with him for a month?" Chris asked.

"It wasn't weird as much as it was different," Negan said, "He's such a nice person and to finally hear him talk was very spectacular. Especially because it was a rant on Lucas' a**.

"Okay, time to vote. AJ, you can vote first.

_Everyone Votes_

"Safe tonight are: AJ, Lily, Olly, Brendan, Arianne, Zoe, Dustin, Karma and Negan. Lucas, you're on the chopping block for obvious reasons. Susie, I have no idea why you're on the chopping block. And the loser is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lucas! Time to go!" Chris said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Lucas said giving Chris the idol.

"This is the idol. Susie, that means the Pounder awaits you,"

"Why did you guys vote for me?"

"You've been playing under the radar which meant if you were in the finals, people might vote for you. We couldn't take that risk, so we enacted a split vote. Sorry!" Negan said.

Susie said bye to Zoe, Arianne, Lily, AJ, and Karma and was then launched away.

"Wow, the split vote finally get used on Total Drama! Took them six seasons. Will Lucas make everyone pay? Will AJ speak again? Can I get a half fat, no foam latte steamed to a hundred-two heat? Find out next time on Total Drama Omega!

* * *

**Eliminated Players: **Risa, Tony, Bea, Kylie, Taya, Baxter, Liam, Raven, Jay, and Susie

**Warakona Tribe:** AJ, Negan, Lily, Brendan, Karma, Olly, Lucas, Arianne, Dustin, Zoe

Sorry about the long wait for a new chapter. I've had a lot on my plate. I've been planning this chapter for a long time, just moved a couple of people around. Next chapter, will have an original challenge. One more thing, I'm going to ask you guys to PM me who your favorite character is from the original cast. Whoever gets the most votes will have a cameo in the next chapter. Thanks! Zorbo678


	10. Episode Eight: Trust Your Partner

**Hey Guys! I know updates have been few and far between, but school started back and I haven't has a much time to write. Next chapter will reveal a huge plot development.**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Omega, the campers competed in a version of the 'I Triple Dog Dare You' challenge from season one," Chris said, "When Lucas, Lily, Negan and AJ made the final, they were forced to face their fears. Lily and Negan wimped out. Lucas played a tape of all of his confessionals. However, AJ won the first individual immunity when for the first time he spoke. Normally, I would've had a tiebreaker, but AJ laid into Lucas so hard, their was no contest for who won. The group decided to split the vote between Lucas and Susie, because she had been playing under the radar. In the end, Lucas played the idol causing Susie to become the first member of the jury. Ten remain! Who will be voted out tonight?

_Theme Song Plays_

Lucas walked into the mess tent. He went to sit between Arianne and Zoe. Everyone instantly got up and moved to the other table.

_Negan - Confessional_

_"I didn't want Susie gone last night, but she was the next best choice after Lucas. Lucas played the idol and Susie went home."_

_End Confessional_

"CAMPERS, WHENEVER YOUR DONE WITH BREAKFAST, COME DOWN TO THE BEACH FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

After breakfast, everyone walked down to the beach to see several platforms in the water.

"Campers," Chris said, "Today's challenge will involve teamwork. You will pair up with another camper, of your own choice, and you will go to the platforms in the water. Don't forget, you have to break a plate at the end of each stage. You will start at the farthest platform out. You will then began jumping to the shore from platform to platform. First four teams to the shore advance. Then, Once you get to shore, you will have a tandem climb up a rock wall. First three advance. Then, you will have to solve a slide puzzle. First two advance. To finish, you have to complete a vertical maze together. First two to the top both win immunity. Now for teams, AJ you won last challenge so you can pick first,"

AJ looked conflicted before finally writing down, "Negan." Negan looked happy and joined him.

"Lily, your up next," Chris said.

"Karma!" Lily said. Karma cheered and hugged Lily.

"Brendan?" Chris asked.

"Olly," Brendan said.

"Finally, Arianne?" Chris asked.

"Zoe!" The two close friends hugged.

"Which means Dustin and Lucas are partners!" Chris said.

"Yeah," Dustin said sarcastically.

"Everyone swim out to the platforms!" Everyone gets on their team platforms, "Go!"

Everyone began hopping, some with more success than others. AJ and Negan were making very good progress, as were Zoe and Ari. Brendan and Olly were struggling. AJ and Negan both made it to the shore and busted their plate as did Zoe and Ari. Karma and Lily advanced, and Dustin and Lucas did as well eliminating Brendan and Olly.

"Brendan and Olly are out of the challenge. Everyone else, we'll get you hooked up for the Tandem Climb," Chris said. The campers were hooked through harnesses and started the climb. AJ and Negan continued dominating. Karma, Lily, Zoe, Ari all did well also. Dustin wasn't moving and since they were in tandem, Lucas wasn't moving either. The other three teams busted their plates to eliminate Lucas and Dustin.

"Dustin and Lucas are done!" Everyone began working on the slide puzzle. Zoe and Ari were the only ones working quickly. They finished, while the other two teams were having trouble. Eventually, AJ got the puzzle moving and he and Negan moved on.

"Lily and Karma are out! Finally the vertical maze. We added something to the end of the course. Once you guys finish the maze, their is a slide that will take you back to the bottom. Once there, bust out three targets with a coconut slingshot to win. Go!" Both teams began working on the maze. Zoe and Ari got a slight lead, which eventually grew into a big lead. They went down the slide first and began working on the slingshot targets. Once they got two, AJ and Negan made it to the bottom. Negan quickly began sharpshooting the targets, taking two. Both teams were having trouble with the third target for a while. Eventually, Ari dropped her final shot, and AJ hit the third and final target, allowing Negan and him to get the win.

"Negan and AJ win! Tonight, I have a surprise for you at Tribal Council, see you there." Chris said.

_Dock_

AJ, Negan, Karma, Olly, Brendan and Lily were at the dock.

"What do you think the surprise is at Tribal?" Lily asked AJ.

"Either it was a reward challenge, or a double elimination." AJ wrote.

"I would prefer the former," Negan said.

"If it's a double elimination, who are we going to vote for?" Karma asked.

"Lucas and... Wow, we don't have anyone else to eliminate," Olly said.

"Who's the biggest challenge threat?" Lily asked.

"Zoe or Dustin," Brendan said.

"So, we vote out the one who could get more Jury Votes?" Karma said.

"Which would be..."

_Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council, Warakona Tribe. We will now bring in Susie, voted out at the last Tribal Council," Chris said, " Susie, how did it feel to get voted out?"

"It sucked, Chris, but at least I can stay at the Playa and not have to eat Chef's gruel," Susie replied.

"AJ and Negan, you guys have immunity. Now, Lily who is the most vulnerable?" Chris said.

"Watch the last Tribal, you'll know." Lily said.

"Now for that surprise I was talking about. Tonight, there will be no Tribal Council from you guys!" Everyone looks shocked.

"The ten previously eliminated campers get to vote off someone tonight! They have been informed about AJ and Negan having immunity. Susie, everyone else already voted so go ahead."

_Susie Votes_

"Well, that changed nothing. Safe tonight are: AJ, Negan, Lily, Dustin, Ari, Olly, Zoe, and Karma. Brendan and Lucas, this seems familiar. Last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lucas!" Chris finished. Lucas grabbed the marshmallow

"Why me?" Brendan said anguished.

"Everyone voted for you except Jay, Susie, and Bea. They voted for you because the didn't like your style and thought your gameplay sucked. Time to go dude. Since I'm in the mood, I'll let you eliminate someone as well! Right Now, you get the only vote!" Chris said as everyone looked shocked.

Brendan thought for a moment before saying, "Dustin!"

Everyone looked shocked.

"Why Dustin and not Lucas?!" Negan asked.

"Because, I've been working with Lucas all along. After I came back, I heard Lucas in the bathroom. If someone played people like that imagine what they could do for your game. I warned him about the split vote, voted for Susie, and sent her home. Now, I'm going home but I'm taking Dustin down with me," Everyone looked shocked.

"Dustin, you'll take the Pounder, Brendan, you'll take the Boat of Losers with Susie.

"Dustin, any last words?" Chris asked.

Dustin looked indifferent before being launched.

The Boat pulled away with Susie and Brendan on it.

Everyone left the Tribal Council area.

"Wow, Brendan and Lucas? Didn't see that coming! Only eight campers remain. With three people on the Jury, who will be voted out next? Find out next time on Total Drama OMEGA!

* * *

Eliminated Players: Risa, Tony, Bea, Kylie, Taya, Baxter, Liam, Raven, Jay, Susie, Brendan, and Dustin

Warakona Tribe: AJ, Negan, Lucas, Lily, Karma, Olly, Arianne, Zoe

Wow, no one was expecting that were you? You didn't honestly think I was getting rid of Lucas? Sorry about the time between updates, school started back and I haven't had as much time to update. Next chapter out soon!


	11. Episode Nine: Puzzles, Then More Puzzles

"Last time on Total Drama Omega, you had to trust your partner to win immunity," Chris said, "In the end, AJ and Negan pulled out the win in a close match. The alliance of AJ, Negan, Lily, Karma, Olly, and Brendan was dealt a hard blow when the eliminated players voted Brendan out. I then gave him a opportunity to take someone with him. He chose Dustin, and then revealed he had been working with was shocked, but no one was as shocked as AJ and Negan. What happened? Find out this time on Total Drama OMEGA!"

_Theme Song Plays_

Everyone but AJ, Negan and Lucas were in the mess hall.

_Lucas - Confessional_

_"It sucks that Brendan went home, but he did take Dustin with him. Being honest, when I said AJ needed thicker skin, I meant it. Negan and him are in the cabin after their freak outs after Tribal last night."_

_End Confessional_

_Boy's Cabin_

AJ is on his bunk looking very depressed while Negan seemed very mad.

"HE WAS OUR FRIEND!" Negan yelled. "AND HE STABBED US IN THE BACK TO WORK THAT PIECE OF TRASH!"

"I just couldn't believe it. We brought him in to our group, made him feel welcome, and he stabbed us in the back." AJ wrote.

"CAMPERS, YOU'VE GOT A CHALLENGE!" Chris said.

Everyone arrived at the beach.

"Campers, today is a challenge that requires brains," Chris said, "You guys have to solve three puzzles. The first is simply a tile word puzzle. First five to finish move on to the next round. Next is a matching puzzle where you must match eliminated contestants to their placement. First three move on to the final. Last is a cog puzzle where you must assemble a set of gears that when you turn the handle a flag will raise, giving you immunity. Everyone get in front of a tile and we will start."

Everyone got in position.

"Go!" Chris said as everyone emptied their puzzle bags to find tiles that said, 'RNEOTUXDN.' Several people started moving tiles, except for Zoe. Lily finished and was correct, as was Karma. Ari and Negan were wrong, and Lucas was right. AJ was right and Olly was wrong. The last four kept working until Ari finally finished the puzzle.

"Negan, Zoe, and Olly are out of this challenge," Chris said, "Next round is the matching game. Go!" All the contestants were working, most were starting from the beginning, except AJ who was working backwards. Ari, Lily and Karma got the first elimination, but then got stumped. AJ was the first to finish, followed by Ari. Karma and Lily worked hard, but Lucas' scheming ways helped him remember and he finished before them both.

"Karma and Lily are out of the challenge. Ari, Lucas, and AJ, you guys now have the gear puzzle, Go!" Everyone began fitting the gears into the holes trying to get them to spin properly. Lucas and Ari were leaving AJ in the dust, with Ari having a slight lead. AJ got on a hot streak, though, and caught up when everybody had the last two gears remaining. Ari then figured the last two out and spun her dial. The flag was risen and Ari jumped up and down.

"Ari wins immunity!" Chris said, "Tonight at Tribal, she'll be safe and one of you will become the fourth member of The Jury. See you tonight a Tribal Council."

Everyone headed back to camp.

_Dock_

The Anti-Lucas Alliance were at the dock.

"Obviously it's between Zoe and Lucas are the only two options to vote off tonight," Olly said.

"And, since we hate Lucas, we need to vote him off," Karma said.

"I don't think so," AJ wrote, "I hate Lucas just as much as you guys, maybe more, but Zoe is a bigger Jury threat."

"He has a point," Lily said, "Zoe is a huge Jury threat, and being honest Lucas has yet to win any immunities for himself or his team, so I don't see him as a threat."

"Lucas has been a thorn in our side since the second episode, and he needs to go," Olly said.

"Well, we take him out, then we take out Zoe or Ari next time," Negan said.

_Tribal Council - Warakona Tribe_

"Welcome to your third Tribal Council merged," Chris said, "We'll now bring in the Jury; Susie, and eliminated last episode; Brendan, and Dustin. Now that we are down to eight of you, I have an announcement for all of he eliminated contestants. There is now an Idol hidden at the Playa that will allow you to return to the game. No vote, no nothing. Whoever finds it, finds it. To use it, write your name on it, put it in the Idol Drop Box, and we'll pick you up and bring you back to the island. Now, AJ, this is the first time in individuals you haven't won immunity since the Blind Maze. How does it feel?"

"How do you think it feels, Chris? It sucks," AJ wrote, "I like having immunity so I don't have to worry about this. Tonight, and every Tribal, you have to worry about being voted out, unless you have immunity."

"Speaking of immunity," Chris said, "Ari, you have it! How does it feel?"

"It feels great! I'm in the top seven!" Ari said.

"Well, it's now time to vote. Ari, you can vote first," Chris said.

_Everyone Votes_

"Just for the fun of it, let's play some Confessionals," Chris said.

_Voting Confessionals_

_"I hate you and I have been waiting for this day since Day One. Goodbye!" - Negan_

_"This vote matters." - Lucas _

_"Thorn in our side." - Olly _

_"Christmas has come early! This feels great!" - AJ (written)_

_"I'm safe!" - Ari_

_"Ari isn't going home and neither am I." - Zoe_

_"AJ and I agree about Zoe, but this one needs to go, too." - Lily_

_"Now, AJ and I can tell Negan and Olly about anime without getting yelled at by Lucas!" - Karma_

_End Voting Confessionals_

"No!" Lucas said.

"Yes! Except that this is a reward challenge!" Chris said, "Ari, you and everyone but Lucas get to go on a three-day cruise, where you will enjoy a spa, real food, and a water park!"

Everyone but Lucas looked very happy.

"Well, the boat is at the dock, go get on it!" Chris said.

Everyone went and got their things, then got on the Cruise Ship.

"Lucas, you get a special prize, you get to go to the Playa and clean up after the past contestants." Chris said.

Lucas got on the Boat of Losers with the Jury members and they were driven to the Playa.

"Well, Chef and I now get to go to Disney World for the weekend. Will everyone pay for voting for Lucas? Find out next time on Total Drama Omega!" Chris closed.

* * *

Eliminated Contestants: Risa, Tony, Bea, Kylie, Taya, Baxter, Liam, Raven, Jay

Jury: Susie, Brendan, and Dustin

Warakona Tribe: AJ, Arianne, Karma, Lily, Lucas, Negan, Olly, Zoe

So, no elimination. This is my first and probably only reward challenge of the season. I'm debating between two people to kick off and decided to put this on here. Read and Review, Thanks! BTW, that "major character development" will happen next chapter.


	12. Episode Ten: A Maze and Eliminations

"Last time on Total Drama Omega, AJ and Negan had a meltdown after what happened with Brendan. The campers competed in a puzzle challenge, with Ari coming out victorious. Everyone voted for Lucas, and he was sent packing. Except, he wasn't because it was a REWARD CHALLENGE! Everyone but Lucas went on a three-day cruise, Chef and I went to Disney World, and Lucas was the Playa's Janitor for the weekend. Now, wih the return idol at the Playa, who will go home tonight? Find out on this episode of, Total Drama OMEGA!"

_Dock_

Everyone but Lucas stepped off of a cruise ship in a very good mood.

"That cruise was amazing! I loved the rollercoaster in the theme park," Ari said.

"AJ, you rocked in the karaoke bar!" Olly said, "I didn't know Linkin Park was popular in Detroit."

"They are my favorite band ever!" AJ wrote.

"You sing but you don't talk. I'm more confused about you then ever," Zoe said.

"I know right," Karma said, "He's really a nice guy, though."

"He is," Lily said.

Just then another boat pulled up with Lucas in a jumpsuit. Everyone started laughing.

"Yuck it up," Lucas said, "When one of you go home, we'll see who's laughing."

Suddenly, a whirring noise could be heard overhead.

"Hey campers!" Chris said over a megaphone, "You guys have a challenge! And this time, you get a fun one."

Everyone looks back and forth between each other.

"You must make the elimination order of** EVERY SEASON OF TOTAL DRAMA EVER!** From Island to Omega, this will be fun!" Chris finished.

The helicopter landed on the island between the two cabins. Chris hopped off wearing a pair of mouse ears from Disney World.

"But first, you have to get you puzzle pieces, which are in the back of this huge maze!" Chris said.

Suddenly a wall dropped behind Chris into the forest to reveal a gigantic maze.

"Once you start the maze, a door will shut behind you. Then, once you get to the end, you will press a button which will allow you to go back through a door in the back of the maze. You get outside, you grab your pieces. Once out, you will then have to get in one of the eight go karts and be driven to the front of the maze. Last two in the maze will be eliminated from the challenge. Finally, sort the pieces by season, color coded, by the way, and then by elimination. If you mess up and I check it, your out! First one to do so correctly wins immunity and reward. The reward is simple. You get to give a hint to someone at the Playa about the location of the return idol. And, in case anybody needs it, here's a canteen," Everyone grabbed one. "Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. "GO!"

Everyone ran into the maze. Lucas went off on his own and everyone else broke into groups. Zoe went with Ari, Karma went with Olly, and AJ went with Lily and Negan.

Lucas was deep into the maze when he ran into a dead end.

"S*$#!" Lucas said.

Ari and Zoe were constantly getting lost as well.

Olly and Karma were still near the beginning.

AJ, Negan, and Lily were very close to the end when all of the sudden AJ gets a very weird look in his eye and starts hyperventilating. He fell down and curled into a ball. Negan and Lily stopped and squatted near him.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

AJ didn't respond.

"We're almost there," Negan said.

AJ looked at the walls. He then buried his head between his legs.

"I get it!" Lily said, "AJ, are you claustrophobic?"

AJ, without lifting his head, wrote, "Yes" on his board.

"Buddy, when we get to the end, we just walk out of the maze. It's that easy, ok?" Negan said.

AJ got up and they eventually made their way to the end of the maze. When they saw the button, AJ pressed it with joy. He went out, and then the door shut. Lily pressed the button and went out and the same thing happened. Negan got out and the three went and grabbed their bags of puzzle pieces. They were then driven to the front where they then began working on the puzzle.

Back in the maze, Lucas made it to the finish. The others were extremely lost, especially Karma and Olly. Lucas arrived at the front and began voting people. Ari found the way out and Zoe came with her. Olly and Karma were airlifted out by Chris' helicopter and took a spot on the bench.

"Campers! Don't forget, they're color coded!" Chris said.

Everyone began sorting by color. Lucas and Lily were in a dead heat. Ari eventually gave up and took a spot on the bench. Negan eventually joined her.

"Got it!"

Everyone looked down towards Lucas who was standing there with a smirk on his face.

Chris came down and looked at his tiles. "That is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Incorrect!" Chris finished.

"What!" Lucas said.

"You've gotten E-Scope and Trent mixed up on Total Drama Action! You're out of the challenge!" Everyone cheered.

"Done!"

The remaining people looked down to Lily who looked confident.

Chris walked to her station, "That is,

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Correct! Lily wins immunity!" Chris said. AJ runs to Lily and spins her around and then they kiss.

"Lily, here is the immunity necklace." Chris said giving it to Lily. She put it on.

_Dock_

The Anti-Lucas regime was on the dock.

"Lucas is going home! We have this vote on lock!" Negan said.

_Tribal Council_

Warakona Tribe came in.

"Welcome to Tribal Council. We'll now bring in the Jury: Susie, Dustin and Brendan. Now you guys, I just have one question for you. Do you think Lucas will go home?" Chris said opening Tribal.

"He'll find someway out," Brendan said, "He's the smartest player in this game. Much smarter than Negan."

At that, Negan got up and cold-cocked Brendan. "That's for what you did to us!" Negan said.

"Well, with that, it's now time to vote. Lily, you're up first.

_Voting Confessionals:_

_"Well, looks like my time is up." - Lucas _

_"Finally, we are free!" - Olly_

_"Ari seemed weird earlier..." - Zoe_

_"I'm safe tonight." - Lily_

_End Confessionals_

"It's now time to give out marshmallows. Safe are: Lily, Negan, Olly, AJ, Karma, and Ari. Zoe, I'm guessing Lucas voted for you. Lucas, everyone hates you. The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lucas! Wait, what?" Chris said.

Everyone looked shocked, including Lucas.

"Well, according to the votes it was six votes Zoe, two votes Lucas." Chris said.

"I voted for her, but I don't know what happened!" Lucas said.

"None the less, Zoe, The Pounder awaits." Chris said.

Zoe gave Ari a long hug goodbye and was then launched away in The Pounder.

_Voting Confessional: Ari_

_"Zoe, Zoe, Zoe. Have you not learned who not to trust?" Ari then opens the vote box and replaces the votes, "Bye, Bye." _

_End Confessional_

"Wow, that was cruel. Plus, Ari's mean? That's weird. She seemed so nice. Well, another villain means more ratings. Who will go home next? Find out next time on Total Drama Omega!" Chris finished

* * *

Original Votes:

Everybody but Ari and Lucas: Lucas

Ari and Lucas: Zoe

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ari's Votes:

Everyone but Ari and Zoe: Zoe

Ari and Zoe: Lucas

Eliminated: Risa, Tony, Bea, Kylie, Taya, Baxter, Liam, Raven, and Jay

Jury: Susie, Brendan, Dustin, and Zoe

Warakona Tribe: AJ, Arianne, Karma, Lily, Lucas, Negan, Olly

* * *

You guys weren't expecting that were you? Now that's over with, I need a new challenge. Any ideas? Just PM me if you have some! Thanks, Zorbo678. P.S. Sorry about the long wait.


	13. Episode Eleven: Total Drama Idol(s)

**Disclaimer: I own NONE of these respective songs. **

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Omega, the competitors competed in a giant maze! Once they got out, they had to create the elimination order of every season. After several gave up, Lily won the challenge! The campers were going to vote off Lucas, but Ari showed her true intentions and changed the voting to get rid of her close friend Zoe. Now, someone will come back tonight! That's right, the return idol has been found. Who found it? Find out tonight on Total Drama Omega!"

_Theme Song_

"CAMPERS! THE RETURN IDOL HAS BEEN FOUND! PLEASE HEAD TO THE DOCK!" Chris said over the loudspeaker.

Everyone made their way down to the Dock.

_Dock_

"Players, the Return Idol was found last night at the Playa. We haven't seen this person since Rush Week, and they will be a part of the Jury if eliminated. The camper who found the idol is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Is Liam!" The previously eliminated Liam came off the boat to the cheers of everyone, except Lucas.

_Liam - Confessional_

_"It's so great to be back on the island! I found the Idol in a jet hole in the hot tub at the Playa. I got mobbed by everyone but put it into the cannon before anyone could take it from me." _

_End Confessional_

_Ari - Confessional_

_"Great another person to vote off. Plus, he might have seen me switch the votes."_

_End Confessional _

"Campers, today your challenge will be held at the amphitheater. Please follow me there." Chris led the campers to the large amphitheater. "Today, you challenge will be a huge karaoke competition! You can choose your song, but from each list under each category. Lily, you won the last challenge so you may choose. After that, you pick who goes next. Your categories are:

**R&B**

**Rock**

**Total Drama World Tour**

**Pop**

**Top 40**

**Country**

**80's **

**Alternative**

**Baby Hits**

Just thought I would let you know, each category has it's own prop. Lily, your selection please?"

"I choose R&B, only because out of the nine it's the one I would listen, too. And AJ goes next." Lily replied.

"Ok, Lily, your prop is a fedora. AJ, what category?" Chris asked.

AJ writes on his board without hesitation, "Rock. And Negan goes next."

"AJ, your prop is a hanging microphone instead of a stand mic. Next is Negan."

"Alternative, next up is Olly." Negan said.

"Negan, your prop is a Mohawk. Olly?"

"I'll go with Top 40. Karma's up."

"Olly, your prop is NOTHING. Top 40's all have the own identity. Karma?"

"Pop! Liam's next."

"Karma, your prop is a ice cream cone. Don't worry it won't melt. Liam?"

"TDWT. I pick Ari."

"Your prop will depend on what song you choose. Ari?"

"I choose 80's."

"You prop will be a long mullet. Lucas, you get Baby Hit's and your prop will be a baby bonnet."

"YES!" Everyone said.

"I will **NOT** do that." Lucas said.

"Well, that brings me to my next item of business. You don't have to compete if you don't want to. If you don't compete, you don't get immunity, but you do get ACTUAL FOOD!" Chris said, pulling a tablecloth off a table full of food, like chips, hamburgers, hot dogs, and soda, "All this cook-out food will be yours. Also, you get cookies and other food. If you perform, you get to eat this as well, but if you don't you don't have to sing. Raise your hand if you opt out."

Lucas raised his hand.

"Take a spot at the table and start eating. Everyone else, I'll let you prepare." Chris said.

_Two Hours Later_

"Welcome to Total Drama Idol!" Chris said in his Gilded Chris ceremony suit from season two, "Tonight we have eight singers competing for immunity. Up first is the returning player, Liam, singing "Versus" from Total Drama World Tour. His prop will be a plastic lightning bolt. Heather, Harold and Courtney's lines will be auto-played.

_Versus: Sung by Liam. Made famous by Heather and Alejandro:_

___Liam: My ladies,_  
_Please head straight,_  
_That's it,_  
_You're doing great!_  
_Search through that wood,_  
_Tout de suite,_  
_Find me some giant feet_

___Heath____er (Auto-Played): __Come on guys,_  
_Move it fast!_  
_Quick, quick,_  
_I won't be last!_  
_Grab logs to match his frame_,  
_All overbuilt and lame!_

___Heather and Liam**:** __I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)_  
_And you can't take it (No!)_  
_I'm right here in it (Yeah!)_  
_But you just fake it! (Oh!)_  


___Courtney (Auto-Played): ______Is this thigh fat enough?_  
Liam: Uh-huh.  
Heather: _Hey!_  
Harold (Auto-Played):Gosh, is this neck thick enough?  
_Now it's evil versus wicked,_  
_Heather's cool but Al is sick and_  
_All this aggro for the cheddar,_  
_She'll put Al here through the shredder!_  


___Liam: __That's it now, hurry back,_  
_I need arms weak and slack,_  
_Her butt is scrawny and flat,_  
_And she ain't all that!_  


___Heather: __Get me two knobby knees,_  
_and arms like logs of cheese!_  
_Bring me a big fat head,_  
_move quicker or you're dead!_  


___Heather and Liam: __I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)_  
_And you can't take it (No!)_  
_I'm right here in it (Yeah!)_  
_But you just fake it! (Oh!)_  


___Courtney**:** __Arms so right, it's ill!_  
_Worth one-fifth of the mil!_  


___Liam: __I'll pay you back somehow!_  
_Pineapple-head me now!_  


___Heather and Liam: __I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)_  
_And you can't take it (No!)_  
_I'm right here in it (Yeah!)_  
_But you just fake it! (Oh!)_  
_I'm gonna cash it (Yeah!)_  
_You'll never hit it (No!)_  
_You should trash it (Yeah!)_  


___Liam: __Cause I just did it!_

_End of Versus_

"Liam, that was pretty good. We'll give you your score after the challenge. Next up we have Negan, singing "By The Way" by The Red Hot Chili Peppers. His prop is a Mohawk."

_By The Way: Sung by Negan, Made famous by The Red Hot Chili Peppers_

_Standing in line to  
See the show tonight  
And there's a light on  
Heavy glow  
By the way I tried to say  
I'd be there waiting for  
Dani the girl is  
Singing songs to me  
Beneath the marquee  
Overload_

_Steak knife_  
_Card shark_  
_Con job_  
_Boot cut_

_Skin that flick_  
_She's such a little DJ_  
_Get there quick_  
_By street but not the freeway_  
_Turn that trick_  
_To make a little leeway_  
_Beat that mic_  
_But not the way that we play_

_Dogtown_  
_Blood bath_  
_Rib cage_  
_Soft tail_

_Standing in line to_  
_See the show tonight_  
_And there's a light on_  
_Heavy glow_  
_By the way I tried to say_  
_I'd be there waiting for_

_Black jack_  
_Dope dick_  
_Pawn shop_  
_Quick pick_

_Kiss that dyke_  
_I know you want to hold one_  
_Not on strike_  
_But I'm about to bowl one_  
_Bite that mic_  
_I know you never stole one_  
_Girls that like_  
_A story, so I told one_

_Song bird_  
_Main line_  
_Cash back_  
_Hard top_

_Standing in line to_  
_See the show tonight_  
_And there's a light on_  
_Heavy glow_  
_By the way I tried to say_  
_I'd be there waiting for_  
_Dani the girl is_  
_Singing songs to me_  
_Beneath the marquee_  
_Of her soul_  
_By the way I tried to say_  
_I'd be there waiting for_

_Ooh, ah, guess you never meant it_  
_Ooh, ah, guess you never meant it_  
_Ooh, ah, guess you never meant it_  
_Ooh, ah, guess you never meant it_  
_Ooh, ah, guess you never meant it_  
_Ooh, ah, guess you never meant it_  
_Ooh, ah, guess you never meant it_  
_Ooh, ah_

_Standing in line to_  
_See the show tonight_  
_And there's a light on_  
_Heavy glow_  
_By the way I tried to say_  
_I'd be there waiting for_  
_Dani the girl_  
_Is singing songs to me_  
_Beneath the marquee_  
_Of her soul_  
_By the way I tried to say_  
_I know you_  
_From before_

_Standing in line to_  
_See the show tonight_  
_And there's a light on_  
_Heavy glow_  
_By the way I tried to say_  
_I'd be there waiting for_

_End of By The Way_

"Negan, nice job. Next up we have Lily singing "Better In Time" by Leona Lewis. Her prop is a fedora."

_Better In Time: Sung by Lily, Made Famous by Leona Lewis_

_It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through_

_Going coming thought I heard a knock_  
_Who's there no one_  
_Thinking that I deserve it_  
_Now I realize that I really didn't know_  
_If you didn't notice you mean everything_  
_Quickly I'm learning to love again_  
_All I know is I'm gonna be OK_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_  
_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_  
_It'll all get better in time_  
_And even though I really love you_  
_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_  
_It'll all get better in time_

_I couldn't turn on the TV_  
_Without something there to remind me_  
_Was it all that easy_  
_To just put aside your feelings_

_If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh_  
_Hurt my feelings but that's the path_  
_I believe in_  
_And I know that time will heal it_  
_If you didn't notice boy you meant everything_  
_Quickly I'm learning to love again_  
_All I know is I'm gonna be OK_

Right after that she messed up the words

_All I know is... Thought I couldn't live without you!  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time_

_Since there's no more you and me_  
_It's time I let you go_  
_So I can be free_  
_And live my life how it should be_  
_No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you_  
_Yes I will_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_  
_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_  
_It'll all get better in time_  
_And even though I really love you_  
_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_  
_It'll all get better in time_

_End of Better In Time_

"Have a seat, Lily. Next up singing, "More Than a Feeling" by Boston, give it up for Ari, whose prop is a mullet."

_More Than a Feeling: Sung by Ari, Made Famous by Boston_

_I looked out this morning and the sun was gone  
Turned on some music to start my day  
I lost myself in a familiar song  
I closed my eyes and I slipped away_

Right from here, Ari was off the music's beat.

_It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
'Till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away_

_So many people have come and gone_  
_Their faces fade as the years go by_  
_Yet I still recall as I wander on_  
_As clear as the sun in the summer sky_

_It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)_  
_I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)_  
_'Till I see Marianne walk away_  
_I see my Marianne walkin' away_

_When I'm tired and thinking cold_  
_I hide in my music, forget the day_  
_And dream of a girl I used to know_  
_I closed my eyes and she slipped away_  
_She slipped away_

_It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)_  
_I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)_  
_'Till I see Marianne walk away_

_End of More Than a Feeling_

"Ari take a seat. Next up we have Olly singing "Pompeii" by Bastille. He doesn't have a prop."

_Pompeii: Sung by Olly, Made Famous by Bastille_

_Eh-eh-o eh-o_

_I was left to my own devices_  
_ Many days fell away with nothing to show_

_ And the walls kept tumbling down_  
_ In the city that we love_  
_ Great clouds roll over the hills_  
_ Bringing darkness from above_

_ But if you close your eyes,_  
_ Does it almost feel like_  
_ Nothing changed at all?_  
_ And if you close your eyes,_  
_ Does it almost feel like_  
_ You've been here before?_  
_ How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_ How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_ We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_  
_ In your pose as the dust settled around us_

_ And the walls kept tumbling down_  
_ In the city that we love_  
_ Great clouds roll over the hills_  
_ Bringing darkness from above_

Olly ran off stage.

_End of Pompeii_

"Well, that was an interesting end to that performance. The next camper is Karma, performing "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry. His prop is an ice cream cone."

_Last Friday Night: Sung by Karma, Made famous by Katy Perry_

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque  
This a hickie or a bruise_

_Pictures of last night_  
_Ended up online_  
_I'm screwed_  
_Oh well_  
_It's a blacked out blur_  
_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_  
_Damn_

Karma than began singing off key.

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah, we danced on tabletops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_  
_And got kicked out of the bar_  
_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a ménage à trois_  
_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop_  
_Op-oh-oh_

_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_  
_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_

_Trying to connect the dots_  
_Don't know what to tell my boss_  
_Think the city towed my car_  
_Chandelier is on the floor_  
_Ripped my favorite party dress_  
_Warrant's out for my arrest_  
_Think I need a ginger ale_  
_That was such an epic fail_

_Pictures of last night_  
_Ended up online_  
_I'm screwed_  
_Oh well_  
_It's a blacked out blur_  
_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_  
_Damn_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah, we danced on table tops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_  
_And got kicked out of the bar_  
_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop_  
_Oh whoa oh_

_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_  
_(Do it all again)_  
_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_  
_(Do it all again)_  
_This Friday night_

_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah, we danced on table tops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_  
_And got kicked out of the bar_  
_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop_  
_Oh-whoa-oh_  
_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_

_End of Last Friday Night_

"Thank you, Karma. Our final performer is AJ, singing Linkin Park's "New Divide," and his prop is a hanging microphone."

_New Divide: Sung by AJ, Made famous by Linkin Park_

_Like shining oil, this night is dripping down  
Stars are slipping down, glistening  
And I'm trying not to think what I'm leaving now  
No deceiving now, it's time you let me know.  
Let me know_

_When the lights go out and we open our eyes,_  
_Out there in the silence, I'll be gone, I'll be gone._  
_Let the sun fade out and another one rise_  
_Climbing through tomorrow, I'll be gone, I'll be gone._

_This air between us is getting thinner now_  
_Into winter now. Bitter sweet_  
_And 'cross that horizon this sun is setting down_  
_You're forgetting now, it's time you let me go, let me go_

_When the lights go out and we open our eyes,_  
_Out there in the silence, I'll be gone, I'll be gone._  
_Let the sun fade out and another one rise_  
_Climbing through tomorrow, I'll be gone, I'll be gone._

_And tell them I couldn't tell myself_  
_And tell them I was alone_  
_Oh, tell me I am the only one_  
_And there's nothing that can stop me._

_When the lights go out and we open our eyes,_  
_Out there in the silence, I'll be gone, I'll be gone._  
_Let the sun fade out and another one rise_  
_Climbing through tomorrow, I'll be gone, I'll be gone, I'll be gone._

_End of I'll Be Gone_

"Thank you AJ. Now, here is how we will decide who wins. The eliminated campers will decide."

_Several Minutes Later_

"We have the results right here. The top three are:

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Liam, Negan and AJ! Everyone else you are out of this challenge." Everyone took a spot on the bench.

"The winner is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

AJ! The immunity is once again yours!"

AJ celebrated with a kiss from Lily.

_Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council, we'll now bring in the Jury: Susie, Brendan, Dustin, and Zoe, voted out at the last Tribal Council. Zoe, how'd it feel to get voted off?" Chris said.

"It sucked. You guys lied to me. Now, there's only one person I'm voting for." Zoe replied.

"Well, it's time to vote, AJ, you're up first.

_Voting Confessionals:_

_"Finally going to happen!" Negan said._

_"I'm back, baby!" Liam said._

_"This is easy!" Olly said._

_"Goodbye Total Drama Omega." Lucas said._

_End Confessionals_

"Safe are: AJ, Negan, Olly, Liam, Ari, and Lily. Karma, Lucas voted for you. Lucas, Karma voted for you. And the loser is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lucas," Everyone starts getting up and dancing, with Lucas frowning.

_Lucas, in the Pounder_

"Lucas, any final words?" Chris said.

"Just, watch your back. AJ, Negan, and everyone, I'm sorry. This was all for the game. AJ, I'm really sorry to you especially for what happened at the beginning of the..." Chef hit the bell, "SEASON!"

_Back to Dock with Chris_

"Well, Lucas is finally gone. Can the remaining campers figure out Ari? Find out next time on Total Drama Omega!"

* * *

**Votes**

**Lucas: AJ, Negan, Lily, Olly, Karma, Ari, and Liam!**

**Karma: Lucas**

* * *

**Eliminated Campers: Risa, Tony, Bea, Kylie, Taya, Baxter, Raven, and Jay**

**Jury: Susie, Brendan, Dustin, Zoe, and (finally!) Lucas**

**Warakona Tribe: AJ, Ari, Karma, Liam, Lily, Negan, and Olly**

* * *

So, Lucas bites the dust. With Ari taking over as main villain, he had no more purpose. However, I did enjoy writing him. I'll be doing at least two more seasons. The third will be an All-Stars. There will be ten from this season. They are: AJ, Ari, Negan, Lucas, Olly, Zoe, Karma, Brendan, Lily, and Liam. Thanks and don't forget to R&R.


	14. Episode Twelve: Tower of Doom

**Well, Karma is the reader's favorite. His prize will be revealed at the end of the challenge.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Omega, the campers were shocked to learn that Liam had found the Return Idol, and instantly gained a spot back in the game. They then had to perform in Total Drama Idol, with Lucas dropping out of the challenge due to his prop. When the dust cleared, AJ was standing tall after his rendition of Linkin Park's "New Divide." Every single contestant finally eliminated Lucas, who was literally hurled out of here by the Hurler, not before making a apology to Negan, AJ, and pretty much everyone on the island. Who will leave us tonight? Find out this episode of Total Drama Omega!

_Theme Song Plays_

"CAMPERS!" Chris said over the loudspeaker, "I WANT ALL YOU GUYS TO GO TO THE CONFESSION CAN AND MAKE A FINAL SEVEN CONFESSIONAL!"

_Negan - Confessional_

_"Now that we finally got rid of Lucas, the only target left is Ari. Then, Liam. After that, I don't know, but I plan on taking AJ or Lily to the finals."_

_AJ - Written Confessional_

_"Lucas is finally gone! Now, I'm trying to make the Final Six. I can't look ahead to the next week or the week after that."_

_Karma - Confessional_

_"Lucas is gone! Now, I'm just happy to be here."_

_Lily - Confessional_

_"I know that as of right now, I would definitely take AJ to the Finals."_

_Olly - Confessional_

_"I'm really surprised that I'm still here. I think Karma is the best bet for the Finals."_

_Liam - Confessional_

_"I feel that I'm on the chopping block. But hey, I'm on the Jury no matter what!" _

_Ari - Confessional_

_"After tonight, I might not be here. I'm still playing to win."_

_End Confessionals_

AJ and Karma were debating if Digimon or Pokémon was better, with Karma taking Pokémon's side. Negan was "listening" while Olly seemed genuinely interested. Lily was sitting on Tony's old bed, talking to Ari and Liam.

"Who do you guys think is the best person to win the game?" Ari asked.

"I honestly don't know. The only person I think that didn't have a chance was Lucas. Everyone left is so nice, I have no idea." Liam replied.

"I think that either you probably have the best chance, Liam. You were friends with the Jury before you came back, sans Lucas, so it makes since that they would vote for you." Lily said.

_Ari - Confessional_

_"Lily brings up a valid point. Liam did get to know the Jury. But, right now, he doesn't need to go. I can manipulate him. Next to go will either be Karma or Olly, but no one needs to know that."_

_End Confessional_

"CAMPERS!" Chris said over the loudspeaker, "YOU HAVE ANOTHER CHALLENGE! REPORT TO THE BEACH IMMEDIATLY!"

The campers made their respective ways down to the beach, and when they got there, they saw a series of three platforms with cages around them, which all appeared to have doors leading down to the next level, and eventually the water.

"Campers," Chris said, "Today's challenge is called the Tower of Doom. You will all start in the top cage. There are seven doors on each level. On the top floor, You will each have to untie a rope to get a key. The key will open a door leading to a ladder which will take you to the second cage. On the middle floor, you will have to choose the right key that will open the cage door from a large amount of keys on a key ring. In the final round, you will have a set list of questions, where you will type the answer onto a keypad, which will be on everyone's door. Open that door, and jump through into the ocean to win the challenge and immunity at tonight's Tribal Council. And a small little thing, last person to escape the cage, will be ELIMINATED! No vote, no second chance, you're just gone! The only reason we did this is because the Return Idol was found and in the next episode we need to have the game down to the Final Five. We'll draw for spots and get this challenge started."

The campers put their game faces on and prepared for the challenge.

"Campers, the helicopter will take all of you guys to the top of the cages and drop you in," Chris said. Everyone got on the helicopter and were taken to the top of the cages. Everyone climbed down a ladder, after which a hatch sealed above the ladder.

"The challenge is on!" Chris said through a megaphone.

Everyone ran to their colored doors and looked at the puzzle. The puzzle was a rope that was tied in a series of knots, with a key in the middle of the rope. Everyone began working on their knots. Negan was working quickly, while everyone else was taking a long time. Negan got his key, opened his door, climbed down a ladder, and made it to the second floor. He then started working on his key rings.

Eventually, AJ and Liam had also made their ways to the second floor, also working on the key rings. Negan was successful and made his way to the final floor. After about five minutes, everyone had eventually made their way to the second floor, while AJ and Liam had made it to the bottom floor. Ari got the right key quickly, and made it to the bottom. Everyone eventually made it to the bottom floor. All the sudden, Negan realized he was on the last question.

'_Who was dressed as a mummy in Egypt willingly in World Tour?'_ He typed in 'izzy' and his door opened. Negan hopped out, notching his second immunity pre-merge,

"Negan wins immunity!" Chris said over the megaphone.

AJ was fueled by his desire to stay and steamed to his last question.

'_Who was the first person voted out of Pahiktew Island?' _He typed in 'beardo' and his door opened. He also jumped, earning a pass to the Final Six.

"AJ makes the Final Six!" Chris said over the megaphone.

With the spots dwindling, everyone began plowing through the questions. Liam eventually finished, along with Ari.

"Ari and Liam make the Final Six!"

The three friends remaining in the cages looked at each other and then continued working. Eventually Lily, Olly, and Karma got to their final question, which happened to be the same thing.

'_Are Courtney and Scott still dating?' _Two typed 'no' and escaped the cage leaving the third heartbroken.

"Lily and Karma are in the Final Six! Olly will be going home." Chris said.

Olly got taken back to the beach by the Boat of Losers. He saw everyone and began to give every hugs. Everyone embraced him, with varying degrees of seriousness.

"Olly, time to go. Also, since your leaving, I'll let you give one more person immunity." Chris said.

"This isn't hard at all. Karma, you're my best friend on the island and deserve a spot in the Final Five." Olly said before getting a big hug from the Pikachu fan.

"Olly, time to board the Boat of Losers." Olly climbed in the boat and got driven away. Everyone looked sad, including Ari.

_Ari - Confessional_

_"Olly is gone. Of course, I had to fake being sad and watch him leave. Now, I have just a few stepping stones to winning my cool million."_

_End Confessional_

"Now, Negan and Karma both have immunity. Everyone else, one of you will be leaving the island. See you at Tribal tonight." Chris said.

_Dock_

AJ, Lily, Negan, and Karma were talking about who to eliminate.

"Guys, we need to get rid of Ari. She has at least one guaranteed Jury Vote, from Zoe." Negan said.

"We could get rid of Liam, because he's just kinda here. Also, he's had time to talk to most of the Jury after they got voted off." Lily said.

"We should vote who we feel. We can't have an alliance forever. Eventually only one of us can win the million. Tonight, vote between the two of them, and next week, vote for the other. After that, it's every man or woman for their self." AJ wrote.

"Agreed." Negan said.

"Agreed." Lily said.

"Okay." Karma said.

_Tribal Council_

"Tarakona Tribe, welcome to your next Tribal Council. I'll being in the Jury: Susie, Brendan, Dustin, Zoe, Lucas voted out at the last Tribal, and Olly. Guys, this might be the most crucial Tribal of the season. This will test everything you've worked for. Karma and Negan have immunity. Let's get voting.

_Everyone Votes_

"Safe tonight are Karma and Negan. Also, Lily and AJ. Liam, you just got back in this game. Ari, the other four are pretty tight. The final person safe tonight is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ari! Liam, I'm sorry but for the second time you've been eliminated. This time, you get an explanation. Negan?" Chris said.

"We couldn't decide to get rid of you or Ari, so we voted on our own." Negan said.

"I just want t know who voted for me." Liam said.

Ari, Negan, Karma, and Lily raised their hands.

"AJ?" Liam asked.

"I couldn't do it." AJ wrote, "You didn't deserve to leave. No one did. So, I voted for myself. I thought I was safe, so I just did."

"Liam, I'll let you take the Boat of Losers back to the Playa." Chris said.

Liam gave AJ a bro hug, and hopped on the Boat of Losers with the rest of the Jury.

"We are now out the Final Five! Who will win? Who will not? Find out next time on Total Drama Omega!" Chris said.

* * *

Eliminated Campers: Risa, Tony, Bea, Kylie, Taya, Baxter, Raven and Jay

Jury: Susie, Brendan, Dustin, Zoe, Lucas, Olly, and Liam

Tarakona Tribe: AJ, Ari, Karma, Lily, Negan

If you couldn't tell, Karma's prize was immunity.


	15. Episode Thirteen: Your Own Nightmare

**This chapter has been planned for the Final Five since I started this story. The people have changed, but not the challenge. This will reveal to everyone secrets on the Final Five and will be based on a classic board game. Read on to find out which one! Warning: THIS CHAPTER GETS DARK! Well, Dark for my writing.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Omega, the campers competed in the Tower of Doom, which eliminated the last place contestant, which happened to be Olly. The six remaining campers went to Tribal, where beforehand the alliance of Negan, AJ, Lily and Karma agreed to break things off after the eliminations of Ari and Liam. When the decision had to be made, everyone but AJ voted for Liam, sending him packing. Tonight, we reveal some heavy stuff on the contestants, all while playing a classic board game. Who will bite the dust? Find out tonight on Total Drama Omega."

_Theme Song _

AJ and Negan are in the Guy's Cabin.

"Well, maybe we should..." Negan started.

"CAMPERS! NEXT CHALLENGE STARTS NOW!" Chris said.

The campers arrived on the beach. They found a giant black and purple board.

"Campers, we asked each of you to tell us your biggest secrets in the application," Chris said.

"Yeah, why?" Negan said, looking nervous.

"Because, Negan, those secrets have been written on cards and placed in the center of the board. That's right, we are playing a giant size version of one of the most classic board games in the 90's, Nightmare!" Chris said.

Everyone instantly stiffened.

"Here's how it works for those who are unaware. Each of you will play as yourself. I will be the Gatekeeper, the main character in the game. You will then have to collect keys, by revealing your secrets. Such as, AJ's reason for not speaking." AJ instantly froze. "Yep, this will be fun! Campers, step on the board. Oh, by the way, any time I speak to you, you must say "Yes, my Gatekeeper." If you don't you lose a key. First is, AJ! Roll the dice."

AJ rolls the giant dice. It lands on a six total. He moves six spaces, and lands on a ?. "Time for you to spill, AJ! Tell us about your family." Chris said. AJ looked upset, then started writing.

"I'm from Detroit, but I live in a Home for Boys. Both of my parents passed." AJ wrote.

"What? Dude, that's awful!" Negan said.

"The reason I joined the game was to fix the home up, it's really old and run down." AJ wrote, receiving a key.

The game continued, with no one turning down things. AJ and Negan had three keys, while everyone else had two. It was Ari's turn, and she got a ?

"Ari, where's your Dad?" Chris asked.

"He's in jail." Ari said receiving a key.

Karma rolled and got a ?

"Karma, are you gay?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Everyone looked shocked but AJ wrote this down, "Karma, this doesn't change my opinion about you whatsoever."

"Thanks." Karma said.

Lily rolled and got a ?

"Lily, what color are your eyes?" Chris aske

"Their green, Chris." Negan said.

"Actually, their red." She said before taking out color contacts, "I hate them so I wear these."

"Final Round. Here's how it will work. You each get one chance. You will all go to the Confessional and spill your biggest secret. The one who has the heaviest stuff, as judged by Chef, wins. Go to the Confessional.

Each Camper went to the Confessional Can

_Lily Confessional_

_"My mom died when I was born."_

_Karma Confessional_

_"I used to cut, that's why I wear the hoodie."_

_Ari Confessional_

_"I steal things."_

_Negan Confessional_

_"I use my strength to hide that I'm a very weak emotionally person."_

_AJ Written Confessional_

_"You want to know why I don't talk. Here it goes. My house caught on fire when I was seven. Both of my parents died, and I was treated for smoke inhalation. I most have inhaled too much, because it messed my voice up. When I talk, it hurts. I started not speaking as much, and then not at all. That's how it happened._

_End Confessional_

"Chef, who wins the challenge?" Chris asked.

"That's some heavy stuff. The Hunter and The Klepto are out. I think that Hoodie was harder then Flower Child, but Dry Erase over there was the heaviest. He wins."

"AJ wins, if you guys want to know here it is!" Chris said, playing the Confessional.

Everyone's jaws flew open.

_Dock_

"We can get rid of Ari! Then we are the Final Four." Lily said.

"Vote me out." Karma said.

"WHAT!" Negan and Lily said.

"I need to go. Besides, it guarantees a Jury Vote for you. Please, I miss Olly." Karma said.

"You liked him," Lily said.

"I do. I want to see him and talk to him." Karma said.

_Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council. Here's the Jury: Susie, Brendan, Dustin, Zoe, Lucas, Olly, and Liam, voted out at the Last Tribal Council. Anyone in particular shocked at the challenge?" No one responded.

"Okay, let's start the votes. I guess AJ is first."

_Everyone Votes_

"Marshmallows go to: AJ, Negan and Lily. Ari, Karma one of you is done. And that person is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Karma. Ari, you're safe."

The Jury looked stunned.

"I asked to leave. I just want to be with someone." AJ, Lily, and Negan nodded.

"Well, hop in the Pounder." Chris said.

Karma obliged and was launched.

"Congrats on making the Final Four. Go back to camp.

* * *

**Well, Karma is done. Sorry to his fans, which I know he has. Also, all the secrets listed in this episode were confirmed by the creators before being put in this chapter. Plus, I LOVE NIGHTMARE! It's the only reason I still have a VCR!**

**Eliminated: Risa, Tony, Bea, Kylie, Taya, Baxter, Raven, and Jay**

**Jury: Susie, Brendan, Dustin, Zoe, Lucas, Olly, Liam, and Karma**

**Warakona Tribe: AJ, Ari, Negan, Lily**

**BTW, everyone voted for Karma. Also, next chapter will feature the Torch Walk or Fallen Campers from Survivor. I just need a filler chapter and thought that would be cool. THX! Don't forget to R&R!**

**Also, thought it was funny that Nightmare was on Episode 13. Just a funny little thing to point out.**


	16. Episode Fourteen: The Fallen

**Last Chapter, I said I was going to do this. Well, enjoy. Also, this story is almost over and I'm very sad about it. However, ten characters will return in Fans vs Favorites! I just want to say that this is my favorite chapter so far. It's almost like a season retrospective for me. **

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Omega, the campers faced their biggest secrets and were they personal. We learned many things about all the campers, and AJ pulled out the win. In a shocking turn of events, Karma asked to be voted off. They complied and Karma was sent packing. Today, we have the Final Four looking at the past people of this season, and we get to see how the eliminated competitors are doing. That's on this episode of Total Drama Omega!"

_Theme Song Plays_

The Final Four were seated at the dock, discussing the season.

"I can't even remember the first few eliminations. I remember the challenges, like the Joust, but I don't remember who went home." Negan said.

"That's because you were barely at Tribal Council. Brendan got voted out after the Joust. He came back during the Outsider Twist." Lily said.

_Lily Confessional_

_"I'm a little worried about something. I'm the only one left who was on Wairua. The other three were on Tarakona. I know that AJ's my boyfriend and Negan is close with AJ, but I can still worry. _

_End Confessional_

"CAMPERS! PLEASE REPORT TO THE BEACH! IT'S NOT A CHALLENGE!" Chris said over the speaker.

All four made their way to the beach.

"Campers, you have outlasted sixteen people to make it to the Final Four, congratulations. Today, you will see all sixteen of the campers pictures. Once you get to the end, put them on the platform behind Karma's picture. Then, the platform will fall, breaking all the picture frames. Pick up the pictures, and bring them back to the beach. Oh, if they have a purple frame, they are a member of the Jury." Chris said.

The campers began walking down the beach and stumbled upon a pink framed picture of Risa.

"Who is that?" Negan said

"Her name is Risa. Bea and her got into an argument, which cost us the first challenge. Honestly, I barely even remember her." Ari said.

"She was on my boat, nice girl. I voted for Bea." Lily said.

"I remember that fight! It was really distracting." AJ wrote.

Negan picked up the frame and they continued the walk. They stumbled upon Tony, with a blue frame.

"Tony, he was one of Lucas' pawns, right?" AJ wrote.

"Yeah, him, Raven, Kylie, and Lucas got upended at that Tribal. Thanks to Jay. Man, I wish he was here." AJ wrote.

"He was a very good friend. I hope we see Jay soon." Lily said.

After a while the found Bea, with a pink frame.

"Bea, she cost us that challenge." Ari said.

"You didn't help either." Negan said.

"That table was heavy!" Ari said.

"No it wasn't!" Negan returned.

"Oh, shut up, Negan!" Ari said.

After Bea, they found Kylie, with another pink frame.

"Kylie, another pawn." Ari said.

"Yup. She was the one who fell on her own during the Outsider's Challenge." Lily said.

They continued, stopping to grab the Rush Week pictures, which were all together.

"Taya, she was a snob." Ari said.

"She was nice!" Lily said.

"She wouldn't eat a slice of pizza because it was 'high and calories and fat!'" Ari said.

"She's gone, let's just move on." Negan said.

Baxter's picture was picked up by AJ, who then gave it to Negan.

"He was on both teams, but I barely remember him." Negan said.

"He really didn't make an impression." Ari said.

Raven was next.

"Pawn #3!" AJ wrote.

"Yup!" Negan said.

They got to Jay, and all of the guys looked at each other and smiled, even Ari.

"Jay kept this game from going into Lucas' control." AJ wrote.

"We miss you, Jay!" Lily said.

The campers saw the first purple frame with Susie in the picture.

"Susie, under the radar." Negan said.

"She might have made it further if Brendan hadn't told Lucas about the split vote." Lily said.

They continued and made it to the next pair of photos, which were Brendan and Dustin.

"Can we skip Brendan?" Lily asked.

"I just want to say something. YOU SUCK!" Negan said.

"Dustin was cool, he just didn't talk much." AJ wrote.

"I agree." Negan said.

The Final Four made it to the biggest point of contention, Zoe.

"You guys lied to her, and me! You worked with Lucas to get rid of her!" Ari said.

"We all voted for Lucas! Why would we vote for Zoe?" Negan said.

"Lily said in her confessional that her and AJ had brought up the possibility!" Ari said.

"We voted for Lucas!" Lily said.

An argument ensued.

"GUYS!" AJ said.

The fact that AJ spoke was shocking to all. It only had happened once.

"Read this." He said, pointing to the board.

"Someone probably switched the votes. If Lucas voted for Zoe, and looked shocked when she went home it wasn't him. He's not that good. Karma wouldn't have done that and quit, Negan hates Lucas, Lily and I voted for Lucas. Olly was adamant about who to vote for, which leaves you and Zoe. Zoe wouldn't eliminate herself, which means, that Ari eliminated Zoe."

"YOU DID THAT!" Negan yelled.

"NO!" Ari replied, "She's my best friend, why would I do that?"

"We can talk about this later!" Lily said.

The four continued, and made it to the picture of Lucas.

"Not even going to respond." Negan said.

They made it to Olly's picture, at which AJ looked happy.

"I miss him. He was a good guy." He wrote.

They followed up with Liam, at which Ari laughed.

"The loser who had to find an idol to get back. Yup, sounds about right." Ari said.

"Oh shut it, backstabber." Negan said.

The made it to the final picture, which was of Karma.

AJ had a tear run down his face and then wrote, "I miss you, bro!" on his board.

Negan and Lily nodded.

They then put all the pictures on the board and pulled the rope, causing all the picture frames to break. They then picked up the pictures and took them back to camp.

* * *

The eliminated campers were at the Playa watching all of this unfold.

"Well, AJ has guaranteed my Jury Vote." Liam said.

"Same!" Karma said.

"He lost any chance of mine by throwing Ari under the bus!" Zoe said.

"I think he's right." Susie said.

Suddenly, a big puff of smoke came and Chris pooped out of it.

"Campers, or should I say Former Campers, the Final Four are ready for something shocking so here it is. One more of you guy's will join the Jury. The Jury will decide by individual votes who that person is. Anyone may be voted for. Jury, begin. Susie, you're first.

_Jury Votes_

"Here are the Confessionals."

_Susie: "My vote would have to go to Bea."_

_Brendan: "Tony!"_

_Dustin: "Got to stick with Jay." _

_Zoe: "Bea's my girl."_

_Lucas: "Kylie."_

_Olly: "Jay was cool, so he has my vote."_

_Liam: "My vote goes to my friend Baxter."_

_Karma: "Jay saved are butts so he deserves a spot on the Jury."_

"In a 3-2-1-1-1 vote, Jay is the winner! You now have a spot on the Jury, congrats!" Chris said as Jay celebrated with those who voted for him.

* * *

Back at camp, the campers were informed of the Twist.

"Campers, the Jury was allowed to vote for one more person to join them. In a close vote, the winner was Jay!" Lily, AJ, and Negan had a group hug, while Ari scowled.

_Ari Confessional:_

_"Why that loser? Now, this is an even steeper hill. Great!_

_End Confessional_

"Well, the campers went down Memory Lane and Jay was rewarded. Who will make the Final Three? Find out next time on Total Drama Omega!" Chris closed.

* * *

**Eliminated Campers: Risa, Tony, Bea, Kylie, Taya, Baxter, and Raven**

**Jury: Jay, Susie, Brendan, Dustin, Zoe, Lucas, Olly, Liam, and Karma**

**Final Four: AJ, Ari, Lily and Negan**

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Now Jay gets a voice! YES! Next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
